Las crónicas de mi nueva familia
by Carlos-Break
Summary: Bolt regresa a su casa por fin, pero el largo camino con Mittens y Rhino ahora seria mucho mas largo. Bueno esta historia tendra infinitos capítulos, el problema sera que tan seguido los suba.  Por ultimo mas adelante en mi perfil hare a los personajes
1. Devuelta a mi hogar

Bolt

Algunos de las personas que leen esto habrán visto la película "Bolt un perro fuera de serie" y creo que nos ha dejado muchas preguntas como:  
>-¿Qué pasa con Bolt y Mittens son algo más?<br>-¿Penny estudiaba?  
>-¿Qué paso con el padre de Penny?<br>-¿Quien traería el dinero a casa si Penny ya no actuaba?

La historia tendrá inicio donde termino la película

Capitulo 1: Devuelta a mi hogar

Bolt y Penny jugaban con el Sr Zanahoria mientras que Mittens descansaba con la madre de Penny (a partir de ahora la llamare Valery) y Rhino estaba en su pequeño mundo de la caja mágica, todos disfrutaban de esa tarde esplendorosa.

-Penny: Atrápalo chico – Penny lanzo el Sr Zanahoria a través de todo el patio, haciendo que Bolt emprendiera una gran carrera para atraparlo, ambos jugaron así por 3 horas mientras que Mittens se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala acompañada de Rhino quien seguía disfrutando del episodio 115 de Bolt

-Rhino: (hablaba muy bajito para no despertar a Mittens) oh Bolt vamos tú puedes vencer a ese Alienígena para rescatar a Penny- Rhino siguió observando la caja mágica por más de media hora hasta que fue interrumpido por Mittens  
>-Mittens: No decías que era "completamente ridi sula" esta serie<p>

-Rhino: Lo sé pero no me pude resistir, Bolt es genial y tiene que salvar a Penny y sé que lo lograra. ¡VAMOS BOLT!- Gritaba Rhino mientras se lanzaba una especie de patada

-Mittens: No tienes remedio, por cierto ¿Bolt sigue jugando con Penny?

-Rhino: Si no han parado ni un segundo, pero has silencio intento ver como Bolt le gana a Calicó

-Mittens- De inmediato la miraba de ella había cambiado totalmente, la razón era simple un hámster mandando a callar a un gato era imposible de creer, aun mas un hámster como Rhino pero ella no le importo, la felicidad que tenia por iniciar su nueva vida con la familia de Bolt le resultaba increíble, ya hace mucho tiempo que estaba sola en las calles de New york si n ninguna compañía más que las palomas las cuales eran obligadas a trabajar en busca de comida, con la excusa de protegerlas de las garras- Tienes suerte Rhino, estoy de buen humor. Rhino no le respondió estaba absuelto del mundo en su programa, de un momento a otro Mittens es cucho un fuerte latido proveniente de la entrada de la casa, "Debe ser Bolt me pregunto si ya se habrá cansado necesito agradecerle por todo lo que me ha dado son tantas cosas" Penny entraba dirigiéndose a su cuarto parecía muy cansada lo cual no era de extrañarse llevaba corriendo con Bolt por más de 3 horas pero su madre la interrumpió preguntándole que si iba a cenar, ella acepto y sirvió comida a todas sus mascotas

-Penny: Vengan chicos hora de la cena

Rhino y Mittens fueron rápidamente corriendo hacia la cocina, pero Bolt se aproximaba lentamente, estaba totalmente cansado se le veía en los ojos

-Mittens: Vaya Bolt espero que tengas energía te necesito al 100% en 30 minutos tengo algo muy importante que decir- Parcia muy feliz y a la vez lo miraba directamente a los ojos expresándole la urgencia sobre lo que le i va a contar

-Bolt: Seguro Mittens solo dame 30 minutos y estaré al 100%- El se veía realmente hambriento y cansado, el juego con Penny lo había agotado completamente, era muy imposible que cumpliera su promesa

-Mittens: bueno ahora descansa y come vale.

-Rhino: Vaya Bolt te ves muy cansado estas seguro de poder ir hablar con esa gata

-Bolt: Rhino es Mittens y si tengo las fuerzas suficientes para hablar con ella

-Rhino: si tú lo dices- parecía un poco incrédulo.

Todos comieron y Bolt se fue a descansar a la habitación de Penny donde ella ya estaba dormida, el reconoció su cama, era un colchón grande a un para Bolt pensó el pero vio otro que era más pequeño y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era para Mittens así que sin más remedio se acostó en su cama para relajarse y prepararse para las palabras de Mittens.

Mientras tanto Mittens

Ella se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro muy ansiosamente sin darse cuenta "Por donde debo empezar quizás debería abrazarlo y empezar a contarle los mejores momentos que pase con él, si eso are". Ella continuo caminando por más de 28 minutos hasta que no pude detenerse y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Penny, se le notaba muy ansiosa, al acercarse a la puerta su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, hasta que por fin logro abrirla y ver a Bolt descansando en el cojín

-Mittens: Ola Bolt te puedo acompañar. –Lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos con una sonrisa muy picarona

-Bolt: Si está bien solo déjame traer tu cojín

-Mittens: No quiero recostarme junto a ti.- Se le acerco a pocos milímetros de distancia lo cual hizo que Bolt se ruborizara un poco.

-Bolt: Bueno Mittens si tuuuu...-Ella lo callo un dedo

-Mittens- Ella se le acerco a un mas dándole un tierno abrazo- Bolt gracias por haberme rescatado de New york, también gracias por hacerme la gata más feliz, me has dado un hogar una familia y has sido el mejor amigo que haya podido pedir creo que sin ti seguiría intimidando palomas, viviendo la vida de la peor forma sola- de sus ojos escurrían unas pequeñas lagrimas- por eso te lo agradezco Bolt- lo abrazo fuertemente

-Bolt: Vaya Mittens la verdad creo que tu no debes agradecerme nada, yo soy quien debería agradecerte, tú me ayudaste en los peores momentos me demostraste lo que era ser un perro de verdad pero lo más importante necesito que me perdones- dejo de abrazarla, agacho la cabeza parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

-Mittens: Perdonarte ¿Qué?- Recostó su cara contra la de Bolt


	2. Mi mejor amiga

Capitulo 2: Mi mejor amiga

-Bolt: Te lastime Mittens- De la cara Bolt brotaban lagrimas

-Mittens: De que estás hablando Bolt tú jamás me lastimaste, puede que casi nos matamos en aquel tren pero lo hacías por tu persona, además si no hubiera pasado eso no estaría viviendo contigo y con tu familia- Le dio un suave y delicado beso a Bolt en la frente

-Bolt: No Mittens eso no-Más lagrimas brotaban de la cara de Bolt pero estas parecían no tener fin y su voz era entre cortada- Te abandone en las vegas

-Mittens: Bolt yo la verdad me hubiera gustado quedarme en las Vegas contigo por siempre, pero tú querías estar con Penny y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero ahora te tengo a mi lado Bolt y quiero seguir así por siempre con mi mejor amigo disfrutando la vida además ahora tengo una familia y una gran vida por delante

-Bolt: Yo… pero aun no puedes perdonarme, sabes que te hice sufrir demasiado como para olvidarlo así de simple fue un error que jamás quisiera volver a cometer.

-Mittens: Bolt mírame, soy tu mejor amiga y claro que te perdono

-Bolt: Enserio Mittens enserio ohh- Se lanzo sobre ella y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla- Eres la mejor, - En ese momento Mittens se había sonrojado un poco

-Mittens-extendió varias patas sobre la espalda de Bolt para dejarse caer sobre su abdomen- Claro que te perdono Bolt y gracias de nuevo por darme esta vida tan maravillosa

-Bolt: Lo mismo Mittens, pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta- Se sonrojo al máximo parecía que estaba un poco apenado

-Mittens: Cual Bolt

-Bolt: Pues este colchón es muy grande y muy cómodo así que me gustaría saber-Desvió la mirada de Mittens- que si quieres dormir con migo

-Mittens: Porque no lo haría está bien Bolt pero con una condición

-Bolt: Lo que sea solo dímelo

-Mittens: Si duermo contigo esta noche dormiré contigo todas las noches sin ninguna excepción

-Bolt: Acepto

-Mittens: Bueno que esperas- Se recostó sobre el colchón esperando la reacción de Bolt

-Bolt: Bueno que duermas bien Mittens- Se recostó sobre el colchón acercándose lo más posible a Mittens, creando un pequeño roce entre ambos animales y sin darse cuenta ambas colas se habían entrelazado, parecía que ninguno de los dos se había detallado, solo estaban felices de estar uno junto al otro parecían que por fin de tanto tiempo de, tantas aventuras habían encontrado la felicidad, pero no cualquier felicidad tan relajante, una felicidad que nos da calma y alegría sentimos que queremos ver a esa persona feliz no nos importa nuestro estado, tan solo nos importa verla sonreír.

-Bolt: Lo encontré Mittens

-Mittens: Que Bolt que encontraste

-Bolt: El propósito de mi vida

-Mittens: El propósito de tu vida creo que ya lo sabía, proteger a Penny y estar junto a ella verdad

-Bolt: No ese no, la verdad creía que ese sería el único propósito pero no lo es, Penny ya está a salvo nada malo le puede salvar

-Mittens: Entonces cuál es tu propósito-Se acurruco más aun sobre el cuerpo de Bolt colocando una de sus patas sobre ella

-Bolt: Vivir contigo Mittens y protegerte en todo momento ese es el verdadero propósito de mi vida

-Mittens- Ella no sabía que decirle parecía que estaba pensando estaba muy asustada- Bolt tu me quieres

-Bolt: Claro que te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga como no te voy a querer

-Mittens: a bueno, Bolt mañana hablamos ahora estoy muy cansada

-Bolt: Si estoy muy cansado, Buenas noches Mittens

-Mittens: Buenas noches Bolt

Ambas mascotas se habían quedado dormidas pero que era de nuestro pequeño hámster Rhino.  
>Rhino seguía viendo tv así que solo lo dejaremos que descanse en su nuevo hogar<p>

Al día siguiente 

Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo Bolt, Mittens, Rhino quien por fin se había cansado de ver tanta tv, Penny y Valery, esto continúo así hasta las 8:00 cuando Valery se levanto lentamente de su cama

-Valery: "Las ocho rayos dormí de mas será mejor ir a preparar el desayuno a todos" Ella de inmediato se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida, no le tardo más de 25 prepararla toda "al fin será mejor despertar a Penny para que baje a dormir" subió las escaleras abrió la recamara del cuarto de Penny y la despertó abriendo las cortinas permitiendo la entrada del sol hacia los ojos de Penny

-Penny- Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos- Mami déjame dormir un poco más si

-Valery: Vamos Penny ya es hora de desayunar

-Penny: Esta bien, espérame abajo y ya despierto a la pequeña parejita

-Valery: Esta bien Penny no tardes- Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara "Ahora quien se aguantara a esta niña"

-Penny- Con mucho cuidado meció a Bolt y a Mittens para despertarlos- Vamos Chicos es hora de ir a comer

-Bolt- Se levanto lentamente y miro a Mittens a los ojos- La mejor noche Mittens no lo crees

-Mittens: Sin duda la más calientica y cómoda Bolt- Se levanto lentamente y se recostó un poco sobre Bolt

-Penny: chicos los espero abajo no demoren- Se retiro corriendo por las escaleras

-Bolt: Vamos Mittens que tengo hambre- Se estiro un poco para dejar salir la pereza

-Mittens: Esta bien Bolt vamos-También se estiro un poco

Ambas mascotas se dirigieron hacia la cocina mientras que Rhino los estaba esperando disfrutando de la pequeña comida que le habían ofrecido

-Bolt: Hola Rhino

-Mittens: Hola Rhino

-Rhino: Hola Bolt y Mittens, Bolt quiero decirte que tu casa es genial me encanta es súper

-Bolt: Gracias Rhino

Todos juntos empezaron a comer y no tardaron mucho en terminar

-Bolt: Estuvo delicioso ahora que hacemos Mittens

-Mittens: …

-Rhino: Hey Mittens estás ahí

-Mittens: a perdón estaba pensando, pero no importa que me decían

-Bolt: Que quieres que hagamos Mittens

-Mittens: No lo sé quizás jugar un buen rato

-Rhino: Si Bolt vamos

-Bolt: Esta bien Mittens vamos a jugar- Dicho esto todos los animales salieron juntos hacia el gran pasto que había alrededor de la casa

-Mittens: Listos Bolt te lanzare a Rhino ve y atrápalo lo más rápido que puedas

-Rhino: No tengo nadaaa…-Mittens no lo dejo terminar lo cogió de su esfera y lo lanzo lo más rápido que pudo- genial puedo volar wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bolt salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, agarro impuso y salto atrapándolo en el aire

-Mittens "Vaya no es hermoso"

-Bolt- lanzo la esfera con su boca hacia la cara de Mittens- Atrápala

-Mittens: Que- No alcanzo a darse cuenta y la esfera de Rhino la golpeo directamente en la cara casi en el centro

-Bolt: ¡MITTENS- Salió corriendo a levantarla y trato de levantarla lo más rápido que pudo- Mittens lo siento no era mi intención golpearte

-Mittens: Esta bien tranquilo no fue para tanto, pero me gustaría descansar un rato

-Rhino: Te noto muy distraída hoy gata que tanto piensas

-Mittens- Un rubor se noto en sus pequeñas mejillas-Yo nada, Bolt podrías llevarme a la sala estoy algo mareada

-Bolt: Vamos Mittens- La subió delicadamente a su espalda

-Mittens: Así está bien Bolt

-Bolt "Como fui capaz de herirla así tengo que ser más cuidadoso con ella"

Bolt llevo a Mittens a la sala dejándola sobre el sofá

-Mittens: Bolt ve a jugar yo dormiré un poco

-Bolt: Lo siento Mittens no puedo hacer eso

-Mittens: Porque, tranquilo yo estaré bien

-Bolt: Recuerda Mittens te prometí que siempre dormiríamos juntos

-Mittens: Esta bien, sube

-Bolt: Listo ahora solo relaje y recuéstate sobre mi

-Mittens "umm que calor"-Gracias Bolt-

-Bolt: De nada Mittens-

El gato y el can se quedaron dormidos dejando al pobre Rhino solo.


	3. ¿Que es todo esto?

Hola lectores fieles de Bolt, quiero aclarar que ninguno de mis personajes es de mi propiedad y también que en pasare a usar el P.O.V que lo llamare P.V, la verdad no quería usarlo pero este pequeño aspecto facilita mucho la redacción de la historia

Eso es todo ahora solo disfruten de mi capitulo

Capitulo 3: ¿Que es todo esto?

Mientras que Mittens y Bolt descansaban plácidamente en el sofá de la sala, nuestro pequeño hámster Rhino se había quedado solo en el patio

Rhino P.V

Parece que Bolt y Mittens se fueron a descansar, aunque Mittens tuvo la culpa debió haber visto la pelota y más aun con sus reflejos de gato, pero ella no es súper como Bolt era de esperarse, será mejor que vaya a ver la caja mágica espero que estén dando buenas imágenes de Bolt

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude con mi pequeña esfera hacia mi nueva casa, para al fin pasar todo el día viendo las imágenes de Bolt en la caja mágica, me tomo 10 minutos pero al fin había llegado a la sala, estaba a punto de prender la caja mágica cuando, de pronto me detalle en la imagen de esos dos. Pude ver a Mittens y Bolt durmiendo juntos, de la misma forma que lo hacían las parejas humanas cuando se aman…AMAN…A-M-A-N esa palabra recorrió mi mente por varios minutos pero recordé que eran un gato y un perro y según un tal Animal Planet es imposible que estén juntos, deben estar solo descansando especialmente Mittens ya que ella tenía el ojo morado, ahora que hago si prendo la tv obviamente despertaran, a Rayos y ahora que hago, estuve caminando en círculos por 2 minutos, pero para mí habían pasado 2 años, necesitaba divertirme de alguna forma, pero como, cuando de repente escuche una canción muy rara venia de una especie de caja alargada con un pequeño palo sobre una mesa, que sería ese extraño ruido que aun seguía sonando, pero por mi suerte ni Mittens ni Bolt se habían levantado parece que estaban durmiendo muy profundo, no sabía que era ese ruido así que me salí y fui a buscar a Penny para jugar un poco con ella, pero antes de eso vi a Valery dirigiéndose hacia la caja de sonidos y la alzo colocándose en el odio y empezó hablarle, estaba loca me pregunte primero la saludo como si fuera otra persona

-Valery: Buenos días

-Valery: Oh- Su cara se coloco muy blanca enserio parecía que fuera un zombie- Holaaaa… Mark- De inmediato salió de la sala y se fue corriendo para la cocina

Que estaba pasando la verdad no me importaba, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Penny y la vi en otra caja, cuantas cajas han creado estos humanos pensé esta era diferente y lo que estaba haciendo no era tan raro que Valery, parecía oprimir varios botones mientras que en otra caja mágica aprecian simbolitos que no entendía tenían la forma de círculos y varios palos la verdad no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo pero a un así quería que ella jugara con migo un rato. Me le subí por las piernas, me pareció que la asuste un poco porque se fue cayo con todo y silla hacia atrás, no pude evitarlo la verdad fue muy chistoso

-Penny: Rhino me diste un buen susto, creí que estabas con Bolt y Mittens, pero bueno si no tienes nada que hacer vamos a jugar una hora que hoy empiezo a estudiar- Ella me bajo lentamente y me dejo en el suelo- Ya vuelvo solo espera un momento Rhino.

Penny salió de la habitación muy apresurada me preguntaba que podría estar haciendo me senté a esperarla sobre mi esfera, empecé a contar los segundos a mi forma

-Rhino: 1 Bolt, 2 Bolt, 3 Bolt- y así seguí hasta llegar hasta los 34 Bolt

-Penny: Rhino mira lo que te traigo- Ella abrió la puerta lentamente parecía que traía una enorme caja, de ella saco una jaula, ¿Acaso planea encerrarme pensé? Pero luego saco varios tubos y cojines muy pequeños, por ultimo reconocí la pequeña rueda que utilizaban mis antiguos amigos para pasar el tiempo, mientras que yo veía imágenes de la caja mágica- Bueno Rhino empecemos hacer tu nueva casita- Ella coloco la jaula en una mesa al lado de su cama y empezó a colocar tubo por tubo hasta el piso, lo cual le tomo como 30 minutos- Bueno Rhino pruébalo- Extendió la mano como para que entrara en ese gran tubo, si lo dice Penny debe ser por algo empecé a caminar por ese gran tubo era transparente y tenia pequeños agujeros pequeños para que yo pudiera respirar- Vamos Rhino casi llegas- Se me agotaban las fuerzas, estoy muy gordo debo hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero por fin llegue el lugar estaba lleno de pepitas cafés muy cómodas sobre un gran colchón que revotaba al saltar era un lugar genial- Vaya Rhino parece que te gusta ahora espera un momento- Me saco de la pequeña jaula me coloque un tanto molesto haciendo mala cara- Tranquilo Rhino solo dame un momento, subió la rueda y la coloco a una esquina de la jauuu… quiero decir mi nueva y genial casa, empezó a darle vueltas a un gran palo en cada esquina de la rueda, debía ser para ajustarlo o algo así- Vuelve a entrar y pruébala- De nuevo subí por los tubos con más facilidad, llegue de nuevo a la cima y vi esa gran rueda jamás había caminado como mis amigos ni siquiera lo había intentado-Vamos Rhino pruébala- Ella enserio estaba muy impaciente así que me subí a ella y empecé a caminar

-Rhino: Vaya esto es es… genial nunca había sentido esto antes. Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude pero de pronto me tropecé y salí disparado hacia la reja de metal con la cual me estrelle- Auuu

-Penny: Oh Rhino estas bien- Me levanto lentamente y empezó a observarme por todas partes de mi cuerpo

-Rhino: Esta bien Penny pero déjame intentar otra vez eso estuvo genial – Me había olvidado de que los humanos no me entendían, pero aun así me levante y empecé a saltar sobre sus manos para demostrarle que estaba bien

-Penny: Se nota que te gusto bueno Rhino me tengo que ir a estudiar cuídate y pásalo muy bien- Ella me dejo un suave beso en la cabeza y me dejo en el piso al lado del tubo- Volveré pronto- Dicho eso agarro su maleta y salió corriendo

-Rhino: Suerte en tu escuela Penny… Por cierto que es escuela- Yo no tenía claro que era escuela, creo que era un lugar donde los humanos son entrados para el futuro o algo así, en fin, deje de pensar eso y me dispuse a seguir jugando otra vez con la rueda y empezar a saltar hasta quedarme totalmente agotado, jugaba con el colchón saltando miles de veces, la verdad era más divertido que la caja mágica, continúe así por 30 minutos y me aburrí pero aun tenia la pequeña rueda, así que decidí subir para empezar a correr de nuevo y estebes estaba seguro que no saldría volando al menos que yo si lo quisiera, empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude y no me tropecé seguí así por más de una hora hasta que me resultaba imposible moverme estaba totalmente agotado así que decidí echarme una siestecita sobre mi colchón- No puedo mas (Muy agitado) será mejooor que descanse más tarde iré a ver a Bolt y a Mittens

Dos horas después

-Rhino: Awww –di un gran bostezo- Mejor voy a ver a Bolt y a Mittens ya deben haber despertado. Baje suavemente por el tubo deslizando- Woojooo como no se me ocurrió esto antes. Entre en mi esfera.

Salí por fin del cuarto de Penny estaba aun un poco cansado y me dirigí hacia la sala para ver si ya se habían levantado Bolt y Mittens, Bolt estaba despierto pero Mittens seguía durmiendo cómodamente sobre él, salude a Bolt con mi mano y subí al colchón de un buen brinco

-Rhino (Hable lo más bajo que pude para no despertar a Mittens): Ola Bolt aun no despierta Mittens

-Bolt: No aun no ha estado durmiendo muy cómodamente y no quiero despertarla, por cierto Rhino que estabas haciendo te veo muy agotado- Si se había dado cuenta, de todo lo que había jugado

- Rhino: Penny me construyo una súper casa con tubos para poder subirla y un colchón muy blandito además me coloco una rueda por la que yo corrí varios minutos hasta cansarme- Me faltaba aire aun estaba muy cansado

-Bolt: Vaya y donde esta ella

-Rhino: Se fue para la escuela

-Bolt: ¿ESCUELA?- En ese momento Mittens se revolcó un poco pero no se despertó-¿Qué es la escuela?

-Rhino: Creo que es donde los humanos son entrenados para el futuro, pero tranquilo ella volverá más tarde

-Bolt: Esta bien ahora seguiré durmiendo y creo que tu lo deberías hacer también se te nota el cansancio- El recostó su cabeza suavemente sobre Mittens

-Rhino: Si la verdad tengo mucho sueño y no tengo ganas de subir las escaleras- Me subí a la cabeza de Bolt para dormir, era mejor dormir con ellos que haya solo

-Bolt: Esta bien Rhino- De inmediato se quedo dormido

-Rhino: Gracias Bolt- Deje todo el peso sobre la cabeza de Bolt pero aun así parecía que él lo resistía perfectamente, deje de pensar y me quede profundamente dormido

Y así nuestros tres amigos se quedaron dormidos todos juntos

Fin ¡DEL CAPITULO NO DE LA HISTORIA!

Bueno creo que me divertí mucho escribiéndola, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta, solo hagan un review

El próximo capitulo será para el martes, me despido con la señal de paz y amor en mis manos


	4. Regresando a clases

Capitulo 4: Regresando a las clases

Penny P.V

Salí de mi cuarto muy feliz, el pequeño Rhino parecía disfrutar su nueva casita, camine por las escaleras estaba buscando a Bolt y Mittens para despedirme de ellos, busque en la cocina pero solo vi los platos de comida vacía.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la sala, observe por todas partes en busca de ellos hasta que me detalle en el sofá y vi la imagen más tierna de toda mi vida, Mittens estaba durmiendo sobre el lomo de Bolt, sujetando tiernamente una de sus patas, parecía abrazarla, mientras Bolt la sujetaba con otra, parecía que la estaba abrazando, parecía difícil de creer porque eran animales de distintas razas y de inmediato una pregunta recorrió mi mente ¿Son pareja?, la verdad no sabía porque pero me gustaría que lo fueran pero como serian sus hijos, eso me tenía un tanto preocupado porque según la biología es imposible que haya un cruce entre animales de distintas especies, lo único que si estaba asegurado era que sería un hibrido, un tanto gato como tanto perro pero algunas facciones se notarían más en la pequeña cría, pero dejando la química de lado aun tenia las esperanzas de que el hijo fuera perfectamente normal, aunque la verdad no sabía pareja y no debía hacer ilusiones sin antes preguntarlos de alguna forma u otra me responderán.

Así continúe con mis pensamientos hasta que escuche el sonido de un pito, lo reconocía perfectamente era el autobús, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde asimismo salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, no me tardo mucho en dejar mi casa y lo vi estacionado ya esperándome, me dirigí hacia el preguntando si aun estaban mis viejos amigos ya que habían 5 meses desde la última vez que fui a estudiar, sin embargo, aun seguía mis estudios en casa para no atrasarme en el colegio. Subí por las escaleras y pude ver a todos mis amigos ninguno se había ido y todos estaban mirándome con un gesto de felicidad me preguntaba ¿Por qué?

-Chico 1: Penny ha vuelto-Era Santiago mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde los 3 años pero por mis actuaciones no había tenido tiempo para hablarme con el

-Chica 1: Si ella volvió al fin todos te extrañamos Penny- Ella era Rossi era también una buena amiga, aunque solo nos conocíamos desde 3 meses cuando entre a estudiar, ella me había ayudado en todos mis problemas y era muy graciosas

-Estudiantes: Bienvenida de nuevo al colegio Penny-Todos se habían parado por un momento y estaban abrazándome eran muchos, la felicidad que sentía al saber que después de tanto tiempo mis amigos aun me seguían queriéndome y me extrañaban, todo eso me daría fuerzas para continuar mi vida

-Penny: Gracias, Chicos yo también los extrañe a todos ustedes- Todos seguían abrazándome hasta que escuche el sonido de un auricular

-Conductor: Chicos lamento arruinar su reunión amorosa, pero se hace tarde y es peligroso que mientras el bus anda todos ustedes estén de pie, así que por favor siéntense

Todo el mundo empezó a dirigirse a sus sillas no sabía con quien sentarme cuando de repente sentí que alguien tomo me tomo de la mano jalándome

-Santiago: Hola Penny cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos- Santiago había jalado me había sentado junto a él cogiéndome de la mano, algo normal de el pensé

-Penny: Hola Santi- Le di un abrazo- Si ha pasado mucho tiempo… -deje de abrazarlo y lo mire directamente a los ojos-lo bueno es que por fin nos volvemos a ver o no amigo

-Santiago: Si Penny tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero antes de eso hay algui…-De repente lo interrumpieron

-Rossi- Salió de repente callando a Santi parecía muy ansiosa- Hola Penny, yo quiero hablar primero contigo hay muchas que quiero contarte, es muy pero muy importante

-Penny: Hola Rossi te parece en un lugar más privado lo mismo te digo a ti Santi- Necesitaba hablar en privado con cada uno pero con alguna razón quería estar con Santi a solas y decirle todo lo que me sucedió cuando actuaba y quería disculparme por no haberlo llamado ni visitado

-Santi y Rossi: Esta bien-Ambos colocaron una cara de enojo, era obvio que cada uno tenía muchas cosas que contarme, pero bueno tenía un poco de sueño

-Penny-Di un gran bostezo, si aun seguía cansada tanto jugar con Bolt me había dejado agotada: Rossi, mas tarde hablamos ahora quiero descansar

-Santiago: Vaya, la Penny que recuerdo nunca estaba cansada

-Penny: Lo que pasa es que ayer jugué con Bolt todo el día y estoy exhausta- Después de esas palabras, recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Santi para dormir un buen rato, ya que el autobús, tardaba por lo menos 30 minutos en llegar al colegio

-Santiago- Parece que se ruborizo un poco pero miro hacia otro lado disimulando su pena- Apenas llegamos te despierto, por ahora descansa Penny- Volteo su cara y lo que me había parecido ver antes de volver abrir mis ojos muy poco fue una sonrisa para mí, no supe mas porque en ese momento, me deje llevar por el sueño que tenia

28 minutos después

-Santiago: Pennyyy… despierta ya llegamos- Sentía que alguien me estaba levanto mi cabeza agarrando mi barbilla muy suavemente, de inmediato recordé que me había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Santi, lo cual me relajo

-Penny: Que pasa…- Estaba muy cansada para levantarme del hombro de Santi y quise quedarme un poco más, era muy cómodo

-Santiago: Vamos Penny o llegaremos tarde a clase- La verdad no me importaba era feliz estando con Santi

-Penny: A Santi más tarde estoy cansada –Seguía descansando sobre el hombro de Santi sin abrir mis ojos

-Santiago: Penny si no te levantas te llevare alzada hasta nuestro salón- Como si fuera capaz de hacerlo pensé, la fuerza no era lo suyo, así que seguí descansando

-Penny: Adelante Hércules jejeje- Sabia que no podría hacerlo

-Santiago: No me dejas más opción Penny- Ignore sus palabras cuando de pronto el me cogió de las piernas y me empezó a levantar

-Penny: Pero desde cuando eres tan fuerte- El ya estaba cargando sin ningún problema

-Santiago: Te lo advertí ahora te llevare hasta nuestro salón- Eso me dio un poco de pena, que todos me vieran como Santi me llevaba cargada como si acabáramos de casarnos, apenas mi cerebro pensó esa palabra me ruborice terriblemente no podía controlarme- Que pasa Penny te noto algo rojo acaso estas enferma

-Penny: No yo simplemente… nada- Por alguna razón no quería decirle que me bajara estaba muy cómoda y aun estaba cansada- Bueno si planeas llevarme a clases date prisa no quiero llegar tarde- Sin darme cuenta lo mire directamente ojos mostrándole una sonrisa involuntaria

-Santiago: Jajaja Penny no tardaremos te lo prometo- Me miro fijamente y me devolvió la sonrisa

-Penny: Santi apenas termine la clase quiero hablar contigo a solas- Lo mire seriamente, esta vez, quería pasar tiempo con el- Mientras tanto me echare una siesta tu solo avísame cuando lleguemos al salón

-Santi: Esta bien-Ya estábamos acercándonos a la entrada del colegio todo el mundo nos estaba viendo, pero a mí me daba lo mismo, aunque Santi no pensaba lo mismo estaba un poco sonrojado

-Penny: Santi si quieres camino- Se lo dije porque sabía que él estaba pasando por una gran vergüenza

-Santiago- El rubor de el desapareció al verme a los ojos, parecía que se había vuelto alegrar- Jajaja no Penny te lo prometí y jamás incumplo mis promesas

-Penny: Típico de ti, en fin ya pasamos la puerta del colegio, no falta mucho camino- El ya se veía más confiado

Dejamos de hablar, Santi seguía llevándome cargada, miraba a los alrededores y todo el mundo se quedaba mirándonos murmurando un montón de cosas la verdad no me importaban y parecía que a Santi tampoco. Continuamos caminando así por 7 minutos, hasta que por fin Santi se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera pintada de azul con el nombre de noveno en el frente

-Santiago: Llegamos Penny, déjame bajarte- Suavemente me dejo en el piso para poder pararme- Listo toma tu maleta- Mi maleta había estado tan distraída que me había olvidado de mis cosas, por suerte tenia a Santi

-Penny: Gracias por el viaje Santi- Le di un suave beso en la mejilla, se ruborizo en extremo, parecía un tomate- Jejeje, Santi fue solo un beso

-Santiago: Estaaa… bien entremos a clases- Abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar, también había olvidado que era en extremo muy caballeroso

-Penny: Gracias, Santi- Vi dos lugares vacios, en el fondo de la clase, aun no había llegado el profesor, que bueno, si llegaba mi primer día tarde mi mamá me mataría- Hey Santi vamos a sentarnos por allá- Lo tome de la mano arrastrándolo un poco

-Santiago: jaja vale, solo recuerda que no soy un muñeco

-Penny: No pero tienes la parte adorable- Lo sujete un poco más suave y nos sentamos, observe mas detalladamente y el salón era grande, habían 4 filas de 3 puestos, los puestos eran en parejas, nosotros estábamos ubicados en el último puesto del lado izquierdo pero aun así podía observar perfectamente el tablero

-Penny: Bueno Santi cuéntame que hiciste mientras no estaba, en estos 5 meses- Quería saber todo perfectamente lo que había pasado

-Santiago: Por dónde empezar… ya se el diaaa…-Fue interrumpido por el profe

-Profesor: Bueno chicos me llamo Eduardo seré su director de grado, espero que podamos conocernos mejor, por ahora lo que aremos será pasar cada uno al frente diga su nombre también quiero que me digan una cosa que les guste y les disguste, también cual es su hobby, cuantos años tienen, que les gustaría hacer en lo que queda de año escolar y por ultimo quiero saber si tienen mascotas. Sin más problema le daré un ejemplo, Hola alumnos me llamo Eduardo tengo 32 años me gusta tocar la guitarra, no me gusta ir a operas, mi Hobby favorito es componer canciones y tengo dos perros son de diferentes sexos pero de la misma raza, la raza Akita inu, bueno quien es el siguiente

-Penny: Yo- No me detuve para pensar lo que había hecho, simplemente quería pasar

-Eduardo: Adelante- Me sonrió

-Penny: Me llamo Penny, tengo 14 años, estoy volviendo a estudiar, porque hace 5 meses me retire por…-No quería decirles lo que había pasado, la verdad no tenían porque saberlo

-Eduardo: Si lo sé estabas actuando en Bolt, el lugar se incendio y renunciaste. Eso ya paso ahora volviste a estudiar eso es lo bueno-Pero como es que este hombre sabia, sobre mi trabajo, se prohibieron las noticias, acaso el trabajaba en el estudio

-Penny: Disculpe pero como es que usted sabe todo eso- La más posible era que el trabajara en el estudio eso debía ser

-Eduardo: Recuerdas a tu Manager

-Penny: Si por el no podía estar con Bolt- Recordar esos momentos, me estaba llenando de una furia insoportable

-Eduardo: Resulta que yo soy su hermano-¡HERMANO!- pero la verdad él nunca me agrado cuando pequeño siempre buscaba aprovecharse de las personas, después hablaremos sobre él, sigue presentándote a la clase

-Penny- La verdad no sabía qué hacer, pero Eduardo no tenía nada contra mí, creo que me apoyaba, bueno mejor será seguir con mi presentación- Esta bien me gusta pasar tiempo con mis mascotas, jugar con ellos, lo que no me gusta es perder a mis amigos, mi Hobby favorito es actuar y tengo tres mascotas un hámster llamado Rhino una gatita llamada Mittens y mi perro favorito Bolt- Vaya por fin termino ahora me pregunto quién seguirá

-Eduardo: Gracias Penny puedes sentarte, quien sigue

-Santiago: Yo sigo profe- Santi me miro con una sonrisa mientras que pasaba al frente

-Eduardo: pueden llamarme Eduardo si quieren

-Santiago: Me llamo Santiago tengo 14 años, me gusta jugar paintball en mis ratos libres, no me gusta perder el tiempo viendo tv, mi Hobby favorito es el dibujo y solo tengo un gato angora

-Eduardo: Muy bien Santiago siéntate por favor, quien sigue

Y así continuaron 30 minutos largos y sin poder hablar con Santi, Eduardo había pedido el favor de no interrumpir, ya habían pasado la mayoría de estudiantes pero ninguno de ellos me llamaba la atención, la verdad estaba más interesada por hablar con Santi, en fin pensé lo mejor será poner atención, no quiero que me regañen

20 minutos después

-Eduardo: Bueno creo que todos ya se conocen perfectamente, ahora empecemos la clase de verdad empezare por dictarles los desempeños de cada materia- Ya eran las 10:50 ahora solo faltaría esperar 5 horas más para que se acabaran las clases, había perdido la costumbre de estudiar tan seguido, porque cuando actuaba solo estudiaba 2 horas y descansaba para ir actuar, aunque la verdad con Santi a mi lado, solo tengo que esperar para poder hablar con el de una vez por todas

2 horas después

-Eduardo: Bueno chicos esos eran los desempeños y ya les explique cómo se calificara en mi clase ahora quiero saber que salidas o actividades quieren hacer, pero tómense una hora para descansar o comer algo- Era mi momento perfecto por fin hablaría con Santi

-Penny: Santi ahora si podemos hablar- lo miraba fijamente a los ojos estaba muy perdida en los suyos

-Santiago: Si por fin podemos hablar pero no decías que en un lugar ¿privado?- Las ansias de hablar con él me habían hecho olvidar mis propias palabras la verdad si deseaba hablar a solas con el pero sería difícil encontrar en el colegio un lugar así

-Penny: La verdad lo había olvidado, pero tienes razón quiero hablar contigo a solas, pero donde aquí

-Santiago: Podría see…-Alguien me jalo de mi brazo, estaba un poco furiosa, pero me calme al darme cuenta de que era Rossi

-Rossi: Hola Penny- Me había olvidado completamente de ella

-Penny: Hola Rossi ¿dónde estabas?

-Rossi: En el salón de decimo

-Penny: pero si tienes 14 años como Santi y yo como es que estas en decimo

-Rossi: Es una larga historia que te contare de inmediato vámonos

-Penny: Pero Santi

-Santiago: Tranquila Penny yo estaré bien, ve y diviértete

-Rossi: Gracias Santiago te la devuelvo apenas termine el receso- Rayos pensé, pero bueno Santi no se veía molesto, además también tenía que dedicarle tiempo a Rossi

-Penny: Adiós Santi- Rossi me saco de la clase y me agarro del brazo haciéndome caminar muy rápido

-Rossi: Iremos al casino allá podremos hablar y comer un poco- Casino no recordaba bien

-Penny: ¿casino?

-Rossi: Como un restaurante escolar pero todos acá le decimos casino, no te acuerdas- La verdad no recordaba casi nada, que bueno que tenia a Rossi y Santi si no me perdería en este gran lugar

-Penny: La verdad no llévame y tal vez recuerde algo sobre el sitio

-Rossi: Bueno entonces démonos prisa- Me empezó a arrastrar del brazo esta vez íbamos corriendo por los pasillos, duramos así un buen tiempo hasta que ella se detuvo por un instante, habían dos puertas grandes de madera abiertas y muchas sillas acompañadas de mesas, con niños comiendo

-Penny: Este sitio es la cafetería del colegio, ya recuerdo, pero no tengo dinero Rossi- Lastimosamente había olvidado mi dinero en la casa por la prisa de coger y cuando me distraje viendo a Bolt y Mittens, es que eran tan tiernos

-Rossi: Tranquila Penny no tienes porque preocuparte, yo te compro la tuya

-Penny: Gracias Rossi- Si había olvidado lo genial que era Rossi con migo. Pasamos por la línea de comida ella me sirvió todo rápidamente y nos sentamos en una esquina del gran salón, veía a Rossi totalmente impaciente por hablarme

-Rossi: Bueno ahora deja empezar contándote porque estoy en decimo, dos meses después de que tú te fuiste empezó a estudiar mucho para los exámenes de mitad de año, porque la verdad hablaba un poco con las demás compañeras pero no era lo mismo, aunque la verdad Santiago fue muy amable cuando una tarde le pedí que me ayudara con mis estudios quería superarme y lo logre saque el puntaje más alto, el director me dio la opción de pasar al grado decimo por mis buenas calificaciones y decidí aceptar esa oportunidad, porque pensé que no volverías jamás- En ese momento me di cuenta, que mi partida si había lastimado a varias personas, alguna de estas podría ser Santi, acaso le hice daño

-Penny: Perdóname Rossi, yo la verdad te extrañe a ti y a Santi, pero ahora volví y juro no dejarte jamás

-Rossi: Esta bien- Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Ahora continuare, empecé mis estudios en el grado decimo la verdad me era muy difícil de entender lo que se decía en esa clase, así que volví a pedirle ayuda a Santi, lo más raro fue que él me explico todo perfectamente, parecía que ya lo había visto antes, así que le pregunte porque no estaba en decimo conmigo, y me respondió que no podía, tenía esperanzas de volverte a ver- Volverme a ver, el siempre estuvo esperándome

-Penny: Santi me estuvo esperando- Eso me había llenado de felicidad aun no había perdido a mi mejor amigo

-Rossi: Si la verdad tienes un gran novio- NOVIO esa palabra me había hecho ruborizar completamente- jajajaja tranquila solo era una broma, tan poco te pongas como un tomate

-Penny: Vale pero continua quiero saber que paso después- Queria que ella cambiara definitivamente el tema, no quería pensar más en eso

-Rossi: Esta bien, después de las ayudas diarias de Santiago pude entender más fácilmente decimo, me tomo dos semanas de ayudas para prepararme mejor, después de eso pude seguir mis estudios fácilmente, pero en decimo conocí a un gran chico se llamaba John, me atrae sinceramente, me la pase hablando con él, creo que estoy enamorada

-Penny: Vaya te enamoraste de John y ya le dijiste tus sentimientos

-Rossi: Como crees- Ella se sonrojo un poco- El es mayor que yo, pero la verdad he querido decirle, pero la verdad no he tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo

-Penny: No lo sé, alguien más podría declarársele o tal vez el podría buscar a alguien mas

-Rossi: Si la verdad lo he pensado, pero que tal que él no me quiera a mi- Podía ver que unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de su cara

-Penny: Rossi, si él ha estado contigo es porque te estima, o acaso estaría con cualquiera jejeje- La verdad no soy buena en esto del amor, casi ni lo pienso mucho, pero para Rossi tenía que empezar a ver su relación y buscar alguna forma de ayudarla

-Rossi: Gracias Penny, creo que ya es hora de que vallamos a tu clase- Su ánimo había mejorado bastante

-Penny: De nada Rossi, ahora démonos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde- Ahora a continuar mi dia con Santi la verdad esperaba poder hablar un rato con él, aunque no sobre lo que quería nadie podía escuchar lo que le iba a decir

Yo y Rossi salimos corriendo del casino y nos dirigimos hacia mi curso, no tardamos mucho en llegar y ella se despidió y se fue para su salón. Entre y pude ver a la mayoría del salón sentados, también a Santi, ¿acaso no había salido a comer algo?, camine y me di cuenta de que Eduardo también estaba ahí, seguí caminando hasta por fin sentarme con Santi

-Penny: Hola Santi, estuviste todo el rato aquí, porque no fuiste a comer algo

-Santiago: Tranquila, Eduardo me dio un poco de comida y estuve hablando con el

-Penny: Aaa si, que bueno- De que podían estar hablando, acaso sobre mí, pero no me quedo mucho tiempo porque Eduardo inicio la clase

-Eduardo: Hoy avanzaremos con química para prepararlos para la química de decimo

Toda la clase solo hablamos de química, estuve pendiente y tomando todos los apuntes posibles, seguí así hasta que sonó la campana, por fin era hora de salir

-Eduardo: Bueno clase eso es todo por hoy, vayan a sus casas y descansen

-Penny: Bueno Santi vámonos y esta vez creo poder caminar

-Santiago: jajaja vale Penny, lo tendré claro, vamos a tomar el autobús

-Penny: Bueno Santi, por cierto, ¿puedes ir hoy a mi casa?

-Santiago: Claro que iré porque no lo haría, no tienes que preguntármelo, estaré feliz de ir

-Penny: Gracias Santi, ahora solo vámonos que ya quiero dormir un poco más en el autobús- La verdad necesitaba relajarme un poco mas estaba, muy cansada aun

-Santiago: Bueno Penny vamos- El resto del camino estuvimos hablando sobre la clase, quería que me explicara un poco sobre la materia, tenía unas dudas

-Santiago: la materia es todo lo que ocupa espacio, técnicamente cualquier cosa- Seguimos así hasta llegar al autobús, subimos en él y nos sentamos cerca de la puerta para bajar más fácilmente

-Penny: Bueno (di un bostezo) Santi ahora dormiré un poco

-Santiago: Bueno Penny espera un poco- El coloco su maleta sobre sus piernas- Te parece si duermes en mis piernas, creo que te será mas cómodo

-Penny: Gracias Santi- me recosté sobre sus piernas, y pude sentir como el acariciaba mi cabeza- Eres el mejor Santi- apenas dije eso caí en un profundo sueño

Fin del capitulo

Bueeeno creo que me demore mucho en verdad en subir este capítulo, la verdad es que estuve ocupado, estudiando para el cole y esas cosas ustedes lectores saben

Quiero dejar claro que le daré importancia en mi historia a todos mis personajes (bueno casi todos)

Y por ultimo como se lo prometí a Cris

La historia Destinos unidos y Destinos 2 son de gran calidad para mí, tienen:

-Aventura

-Romance

-Suspenso (Aunque a veces es mucho suspenso es lo que hace la historia tan interesante)

Esas tres cosas son lo que más me gusta de esa historia sin mencionar que Cris es muy buen escritor y por ultimo decir que siga escribiendo


	5. Promesa familiar

Capitulo 5: Promesa familiar

Valery (Mama de Penny) P.V.

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana, el despertador me había levantado, fui a ver a Penny, pero al entrar pude ver a Bolt durmiendo con aquella gata, pero no era de extrañarse, porque Bolt la trajo a la casa, específicamente trajo a una gata, podía haber sido una perrita, pero no era una gata que según Penny la llamo "Mittens", si soy sincera le queda el nombre, decidí dejar a las dos mascotas durmiendo y me dirigí a ver a mi pequeña Penny. Ella estaba durmiendo con una gran sonrisa en la boca, después de dos semanas de llorar desesperadamente por Bolt, por fin la veo alegra, eso me hace feliz, saber que mi hija está bien sin ningún problema o dificultad, me da una gran paz interior. También le estaba muy agradecida a Bolt, había salvado a mi hija de aquel horrible incendio y por fin tome la decisión de terminar con el show de Bolt para dejar libre a mi pobre Penny que no hacía más que sufrir en ese tonto Show, ya estaba segura de que Bolt era el ángel guardián de mi hija, o en este caso su perrito guardián para protegerla por toda la vida y por ultimo arrope a Penny, dándole un suave beso en su cabeza.

Abandone la habitación de Penny para hacer un poco de aseo en toda la casa, eso me tomo una dos horas pero por fin lo logre, luego prepare el desayuno para Penny y les deje a las mascotas comida eso me tomo como 30 minutos más, fui a levantar a Penny para que fuera a estudiar, pero cuando llegue la pude ver buscando información sobre química, seguro quería prepararse perfectamente para iniciar su colegio, baje de nuevo las escaleras y vi a Bolt y Mittens durmiendo otra vez juntos, me pregunte si, llegarían a tener alguna descendencia, eso sería un problema para ambos por ser de diferentes razas pero como se dice el amor lo puede todo, me dirigí a la cocina pero de pronto el teléfono sonó, sería el tonto agente de Penny insistiendo que volviera a los estudios, si era así le diría que no molestara y que jamás regresaríamos de nuevo a la pesadilla tan horrible que habíamos pasado, conteste el teléfono

-Valery: Buenos días

-?: Hola cariño ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees- Pero que esa voz, sería imposible, han pasado dos años desde que se marcho

-Valery: Mark eres tu…- Un fuerte dolor despertaba en mi pecho, la razón porque Bolt estuvo en ese Show. Salí de la sala para dirigirme a mi cuarto un lugar más privado, Penny no podía enterarse

-Mark: Si Valery soy yo, ¿acaso ya me olvidaste?- Olvidarte como era eso posible, me había enamorado profundamente de ti, pero tu tenias esa adicción a la actuación, que te había plantado tu horrible padre

-Valery: Yo no te olvidado Mark- Jamás lo podría dejar de querer pero el obligo a Penny a dedicarse a la actuación

-Mark: Gracias por recordarme, pero aun así quiero saber que paso con Penny ¡PORQUE DEJO LA ACTUACION!- El no había cambiado, aunque esa adicción de actuar no había llegado sola, su padre lo había obligado, parecía que venía de generación en generación, su familia eran grandes actores y el estaba decidido hacerlo mismo con Penny

-Valery: Mark no te parece suficiente, déjala ser libre - Enojándome con él no sacaría nada, incluso tal vez el ya sabría donde estaba viviendo, aria todo lo posible para seguir viviendo con Penny y obligándola de nuevo a la actuación, pero esta vez las cosas serian diferentes, si el llegaba hacer eso, llamaría a la policía sin duda, sin embargo eso no ayudaría de mucho y más si solo soy una mujer más débil que él, pero hasta ahora no me ha lastimado y espero que jamás lo haga

-Mark: Porque me llevas la contraria Valery sabes que si ella triunfa en la actuación tendrá su futuro asegurado- Esas palabras eran ciertas, ella tendría un futuro asegurado, pero muy infeliz a ella no le interesa en lo mas mínimo la actuación, si no la química y biología

-Valery: Seria un futuro horrible, ella no podría vivir feliz, tan solo sería una esclava de tus aspiraciones, porque quieres destruir tanto tus sueños Mark- El tenía que cambiar de alguna forma

-Mark: Estas seguro como sabes que ella no desea actuar, acaso no recuerdas ella le encantaba actuar para mí- Si a Penny le gustaba actuar para su padre, ella se divertía tanto, pero después las cosas cambiaron

-Valery: A ella le gusto actuar para ti pero, luego cuando la inscribiste a ese club de teatro, vivía miserablemente, tan solo lo hacía para que tu estuvieras feliz, como es posible que estuvieras tan ciego Mark ella te ama y por eso estaba actuando en ese show Bolt, pero por si no sabias hace dos días sufrió un accidente en el estudio y casi muere, de no ser por Bolt quien la salvo- Tal vez si entendiera que Penny lo amaba podría cambiar, solo tal vez creyó que todo lo que hacía era por su hija, ahora solo tengo que esperar y rezarle a Dios para que el entienda

-Mark: Y porque nunca me lo dijiste, podría haber detenido todo, pensaba que ella amaba lo que hacía y que tan solo tú estabas celosa, por no hacer lo que tu decías- Parecía que era verdad, todo lo que había hecho era por amor y tal vez lo podría recuperarlo

-Valery: Ahora que lo sabes que aras Mark, puedes colgar y fingir que nunca existimos olvidarte de nosotros y buscar una nueva esposa que te ame como yo o puedes regresar hoy mismo con tu familia, cuidar de Penny y verla crecer – Todo depende de él, ya no puedo hacer nada mas

-Mark: De verdad Valery, me recibirías en tu casa, después de todo lo que hice, me gustaría estar de nuevo con ustedes los extraño-Pude escuchar lagrimas, desesperadas, el estaba hablando enserio

-Valery: Si siempre serás bienvenido a tu hogar cuando quieras, pero antes tendrás que prometer jamás obligar a Penny a actuar- Ahora veamos qué dices Mark, si la amas de verdad o tan solo quieres regresar para obligarla

-Mark: Acepto Valery, jamás volveré a obligarla, tan solo déjame volver a sentir ese ambiente tan genial y verla sonreír todos los días- Seria posible, el estaba listo para regresar

-Valery: Mark, no me lo digas a mi díselo a Penny- Con esto sabré si es segura traerlo a nuestras vidas

-Mark: Yo, pero donde y cuando se lo digo- El enserio quería volver, bueno porque no

-Valery: Hoy mismo, imagino que como siempre sabes donde vivo, te espero a las 5:30 pm- Lastimosamente Penny no faltaría por nada al colegio

-Mark: Esta bien Valery iré a las 5:30, por favor espérame, hablaremos luego

-Valery: Adiós Mark- Colgué el teléfono, con una alegría que tal vez podría desaparecer esta tarde

Salí de mi cuarto, ya habían pasado 30 minutos que había hablado con él y sin darme cuenta Penny se había marchado ya a su colegio. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y empecé a preparar la comida mientras que recordaba, aquellos días de paz y tranquilidad con Mark

FLASH BACK

Puedo recordar cuando Penny, se la pasaba actuando los libros que Mark y ella leían todas las noches, me encantaba la idea de ver a esos dos tan unidos y felices todo el tiempo, en especial los domingos, porque Mark no tenía que trabajar y disponía de todo su tiempo para Penny, éramos una familia tan feliz, todos los días reíamos, eso pensé hasta que el día 24 de septiembre del año 2004, Mark inscribió a Penny en la obra Hamlet, lo que según Penny era una historia muy triste, además ella no quería actuar le daba pena actuar frente a tantas personas, me lloro desesperadamente así que trate de convencer a Mark pero, el se negó furioso diciéndome que estaba negándole la vida a Penny, mientras que Penny no le alego porque ella quería ver feliz a su padre. El 15 de octubre la obra tuvo lugar en la escuela de Penny el colegio Arminta Street Elementary School, ella con el papel de Ofelia la amada de Hamlet, pero por fortuna su mejor amigo Santiago había sido también obligado a actuar con el papel de Hamlet, lo que le dio un poco de fuerzas a Penny para seguir con la obra, Santiago demostró un gran dominio de su papel al igual que Penny, ambos fueron, el centro de atención, la obra duro alrededor de 4 horas y ella se le veía muy nerviosa pero Santiago la tranquilizaba siempre, cada parte de la obra Penny distraía su miraba en Santiago parecía que todo el mundo desapareciera y solo estuvieran ella y Santiago, por suerte la obra fue un total éxito y a Penny no se le veía tan triste, eso pensé, pero al llegar a casa, empezó a llorar y pidiendo que no quería repetir eso jamás, tan solo le gusto actuar porque Santiago estuvo a su lado. Al día siguiente intente pedirle a Mark que no volviera a inscribir a Penny en ninguna obra, le explique todo lo sucedido pero él no me creyó porque Penny no decía nada pensaba que todo era productos de mis celos, según Mark yo estaba celosa porque Penny estaba dedicándose a la actuación y no a la costura, pero yo seguí intentando mientras que pasaba el tiempo y Penny seguía actuando una y otra vez, cada vez mas frente a más gente, tiempo después en el año 2008 Penny ya se había acostumbrado a actuar, era como la marioneta de Mark, siempre hacia lo que él le pidiera, solo por ver feliz a su padre y por suerte Santiago había actuado al lado de ella todos esos años, ambos demostraban un gran manejo en el arte de actuar

El 14 de noviembre fui con Penny a comprar una mascota para ella, estaba muy atraída hacia los perros y queríamos comprarle uno, así que ella se decidió por comprar un pastor suizo blanco, el nombre aun no se lo quiso colocar, me dijo que lo pensaría bien para mañana, pero el siguiente día 15 de noviembre Penny realizo su mas gran obra Romeo y Julieta.

Penny estaba un poco nerviosa porque en todas las obras que había hecho jamás tubo que besar a nadie, pero no le dijo nada a Mark, ella se sacrificaba diariamente para hacer los sueños de Mark realidad, ver ganar a su hija un Oscar y Penny estaba dispuesto a lograrlo, aun sabiendo que ella perdería sus metas y sueños.

Eran las 10:00 am y Penny estaba acariciando a su perrito pero aun se le veía algo estresada, mientras que yo seguía persistiendo a Mark para que detuviera todo eso

-Valery: Mark por favor mírala está expresada

-Mark: Como es posible que digas eso, no confundas amor, ella está ansiosa por actuar y parece que no puede esperar para empezar actuar

Mark estaba totalmente ciego, sus seños habían tapado la realidad en que vivía, acaso no veía, toda esa inseguridad que Penny tenía en esos momentos.  
>Ya eran las 11:00 Am era hora de llevar a Penny al instituto, nunca la había visto tan estresada y más aún porque Mark decidió dejar al cachorro en la casa, no pude hacer nada, era su decisión y sabia que todo lo hacía por su padre, quien ya estaba en el teatro esperándonos, continúe conduciendo hasta por fin llegar a la casa de Santiago su madre y padre me lo encomendaron mucho y dijeron que no podían ir porque tenían una reunión muy importante, además me pidieron que esa noche lo dejara quedarse con nosotros, yo les dije que no habría ningún problema, continúe conduciendo y pude ver a Santiago muy relajado no parecía importarle en absoluto, el beso que daría hoy a Penny, así que decidí preguntarle<p>

-Valery: Santiago te veo muy calmado hoy, no te preocupa nada de lo que va pasar en la obra

-Santiago: No porque debería

-Valery: Por nada

No quería incomodar a Penny por la escena del beso, pero sin ningún motivo Penny empezó a hablar con Santiago sobre la escena del beso

-Penny: ¿Santi quieres hacer la escena del beso?

-Santiago: Pues es parte de la obra, toca hacerla, porque tú no quieres

-Penny: La verdad no quiero Santi-Pude ver por el retrovisor que ella estaba llorando sobre el pecho de Santiago

-Santiago: Penny, por no hay problema, pero dime que harás con tu padre

-Penny: No lo sé…- Ella seguía llorando- quiero que él sea feliz- De repente ella estuvo cara a cara con Santiago, estaban realmente muy cerca- Santi porque haces todo esto, porque me ayudas, porque actúas si no te gusta

-Santiago: Porque quiero que seas feliz Penny- El solo hacia esto por la felicidad de mi hija

-Penny: pero porque Santi, te sacrificas mucho, tu odias actuar, deberías dejar esto y seguir tu sueño

-Santiago: tranquila mi sueño no importa en estos momentos- Santi porque estaba tan decidió ayudarla, la verdad no lo entendía

-Penny: Santi porque te sacrificas tanto no te entiendo- Yo también quería saber, porque Santiago se sacrificaba tanto para ayudar a mi hija

-Santi: Lo hago por la promesa, acaso ya no te acuerdas- Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca no sabía que promesa estaba hablando Santiago y cuando la había hecho con Penny

-Penny: De que promesa hablas Santi- ella sujeto las manos de Santi apretándoselas, no quería interrumpir, tal vez Penny dejaría la actuación por si sola

-Santiago: Tú estabas llorando porque tu padre te había obligado a actuar, a los 8 años, no querías hacer esa obra Hamlet, me dijiste que te daba miedo estar sola, pero no querías dejar la obra por tu padre, me decías que él se decepcionaría si tú no actuabas, así que te prometí estar siempre contigo en todas las obras-Así que Santiago había jurado estar siempre con Penny en las actuaciones ya veo porque en estos 4 años Santiago se ha metido en todas esas obras con Penny

-Penny: Santi, porque eres tan diferente a los demás conmigo, no solo me proteges si no me ayudas en todo siempre estas a mi lado, así no te lo haya pedido- Quería seguir escuchando, pero ya habíamos llegado al instituto

-Santiago: Hablaremos luego Penny, ahora debemos ir a actuar, antes de que se nos haga tarde

Penny, muy resignada, se fue con Santiago para dirigirse actuar, tuvimos que darnos prisa porque ya se nos había hecho tarde, logramos llegar a tiempo y la obra inicio, todo iba bien, Penny actuaba perfectamente de Julieta y Santiago de Romeo, todo transcurría perfectamente, Mark se veía realmente feliz. Los actos transcurrieron y ahora Santiago actuando de Romeo asesino al conde Paris, llegando al ultimo acto

-Santiago: ¡Oh! Amor mío, ¡esposa mía! La muerte que ha extraído de tu miel tu aliento de tu aliento, no ha tenido poder aun sobre tu hermosura, no ha sido el carmín, distintivo de la belleza, luce en tus labios y mejillas. ¡Brazos estrechad la vez ultima! Y vosotros ¡oh labios!, puertas de la respiración, sellad con un beso castor el compromiso de la muerte eterna **(fragmento tomado de Romeo y Julieta)**- Pude ver como lentamente Santiago acerco los labios de él sobre los Penny, dándole un suave beso, mientras que distinguí un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de ambos que al parecer solo yo note, porque Mark no había visto nada, sin darme cuenta estaba, ambos me habían conmovido tanto que llore un poco, mas cuando Santiago empezó a llorar desesperadamente y se tomo el veneno para estar con Julieta, parecía que hubiera sentido la muerte de Penny, jamás había visto esas lagrimas y mas en Santiago.

Ahora Julieta despertó y encontró muerto a Romeo, ahora es el turno de Penny está sobre Santiago ¿podrá hacerlo?

-Penny: Quiero besar tus labios, acaso exista aun en ellos restos de veneno que me haga morir, sirviéndome de cordial- Suavemente agacho su cabeza acercándola a la de Santiago y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Penny, antes de dar un beso tan suave y delicado que jamás había visto en toda mi vida, solo que esta vez no vi ningún rubor en la cara de ambos, todas las personas quedaron asombradas ante tal acto, algunas estaban llorando y sin darme cuenta yo también, por ultimo Julieta agarro el puñal de Romeo y se suicido, cayendo sobre Romeo.

La obra termino a las 8:00 Pm Penny, se veía muy cansada y feliz porque Mark, la estaba felicitando por su gran actuación, todos fuimos caminando hacia la salida, cuando un hombre con un maletín y de pelo blanco se nos acerco, preguntándonos si nos interesaba meter a Penny en un show, Mark pregunto le pregunto cuál y el sujeto nos dijo que en una serie llamada Bolt, mas aun porque tenían al perro necesario. De inmediato Penny detuvo la conversación

-Penny: De que perro está hablando- Ella se veía un poco alterada

-Manager: Del pastor suizo blanco que compraste ayer es perfecto para el show, se llamara Bolt- Me entraron las dudas ¿acaso nos estaban espiando ayer? y si era así ¿desde cuándo?

-Penny: Pero como sabes que lo compre- Yo también quería saber y esperar que Mark no la metiera en eso

-Manager: Pues hemos estado observándote tienes un talento para actuar y nos gustaría que fueras la protagonista de este show, solo tienes que aceptar los padres y empezaremos mañana- De inmediato Penny me miro de una forma triste, pues sabía que no tenía otra elección

-Mark: Seguro solo dígame donde es y mañana la llevare- Penny estaba muy resignada, no quería hacer infeliz al papa

-Manager: Mañana los recogeremos no se preocupe- Penny lo estaba aceptando no habían nada que yo pudiese hacer

-Penny: Esta bien papa, pero podrían meter a Santiago el también sabe actuar- Ella no podía hacer eso sin Santiago

-Manager: Lo siento Penny, a el estudio solo le interesas tu- Pude ver como el ojo de Penny se humedecía, parecía a punto de llorar, pero de repente Santiago cogió el hombro de Penny

-Santiago: Penny no te preocupes por mí, ve y actúa, es tu sueño- Santiago le sonreía a Penny

-Mark: Vamos Penny, es tu sueño, Santiago estará bien- Mark estaba totalmente cegado, pero Penny ya había tomado una decisión hace mucho tiempo

-Penny: Esta bien papa, mañana iniciaremos la actuación- Ahora esto, bueno, al mal paso darle prisa

-Valery: Esta bien Penny, ahora vayamos a casa a descansar- Esperemos que Penny pueda soportar todo esto

-Mark: Gracias por darle esta oportunidad a Penny seños, hasta luego

-Manager: Hasta luego y descansen

Todos nos fuimos para la casa, Penny y Santiago se quedaron dormido y yo continúe con Mark, hasta que llegamos por fin a la casa y Penny se fue a dormir en la habitación de ella, mientras que Santiago también en el piso de la habitación de ella, yo estaba totalmente cansada así que me fui a dormir a mi habitación. Junto con Mark que no paraba de decirme que por fin Penny sería una gran actora

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Me levante a las 8:00 Am, Mark aun seguía durmiendo en la cama, mientras que yo me levante para servir el desayuno a todos pero para mi sorpresa, los platos ya estaban servidos y Penny y Santiago estaban comiendo

-Valery: Vaya chicos, prepararon el desayuno

-Penny: Si fue idea de Santi- Ella estaba feliz, parecía no importarle lo del show

-Santiago: No me des todo el crédito, también ayudaste- Eso me alegro un poco así que desperté a Mark para que comiera con todos nosotros

-Valery: Cariño despierte Penny y Santiago prepararon el desayuno- Le decía mientras lo empuja delicadamente con mi mano

-Mark: Enserio lo hicieron, voy de inmediato- Se levanto de la cama y se fue caminando conmigo a la cocina

Todos comimos muy cómodamente, me bañe y luego Mark porque solo teníamos una ducha, nos vestimos y fuimos a ver un poco de tv, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el pito de un carro, debería ser el carro para llevar a Penny y Bolt al programa, quise ir con ella pero tenía que llevar, a Santiago a su casa, así que Mark se fue con ella y Bolt mientras que yo lleve a Santiago a su casa.

Salimos a las 10:00 Am de mi casa, con mi carro mientras, que Penny, muy posiblemente estaban firmando un contrato para empezar el Show de Bolt, llegue a las casa de Santiago en menos de una hora, los padres me agradecieron con una taza de café mientras conversaba todo lo ocurrido, ellos me felicitaban por el acenso de mi hija en la carrera de actuación y yo la verdad se los agradecí por fuera, porque por dentro deseaba que ella jamás hubiera actuado, me despedí de ellos y me fui para la casa esperando las noticias sobre Penny, si la aceptaban, ella seguirá dejando sus sueños por los de su padre, pero si no Mark estaría triste y por lo tanto ella también, ambas opciones eran malas lo único que podía hacer era esperar, el tiempo paso con las horas, tan solo después de 6 horas de espera, pude ver que el mismo auto que los recogió, los había dejado en la casa, Mark bajo y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara al igual que Penny, pero no podía observar a Bolt por ninguna parte eso me causa mucha curiosidad, donde estaría ese pequeño, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque Mark estaba enfrente de mi

-Mark: Amor la aceptaron, puedes creerlo, Penny será la protagonista te la serie Bolt- Decía eso mientras me abrazaba, lo cual era raro hace mucho tiempo que no me daba un abrazo

-Valery: Estupendo, pero donde esta Bolt- Tenia un par de dudas sobre la pequeña mascota

-Penny: El se quedo en el estudio, mañana lo visitare, tranquila mamá- En su cara no había rastro de tristeza enserio era una gran actora

-Valery: Esta bien Penny si tu lo dices vamos a comer y me cuentan que paso con todo detalle- Pero Mark no continuo se quedo afuera mientras que Penny entro a la casa

-Mark: Amor te tengo malas noticias- En su cara se veía una tristeza, parecía que era algo que nos cambiaria por completo

-Valery: Que pasa cariño- Estaba un tanto preocupado por el, aun seguía amándolo después de todo

-Mark: Hoy mismo me voy para Inglaterra, me ofrecieron un papel que no puedo rechazar, no se por cuanto estaré afuera- Esto sabia que algún pasaría, al mismo tiempo que jamás estaría preparada

-Valery: Pero que pasara con Penny- Acaso el la dejaría después de todo esto

-Mark: Ya le dije todo y ella dice que me esperara- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Valery: Pero la dejaras después, de haberla obligado a actuar- Si se iba a ir, al menos podría hacer que Penny descansara de todo esto

-Mark: Yo no la obligue ella acepto ir a la actuación yo no tuve que ver en nada, ella firmo el contrato por su propia voluntad- Penny firmo un contrato esto era serio, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás

-Valery: Y que establecía el contrato- No hay nada peor que un contrato

-Mark: El contrato, dice que ella tendrá que actuar por lo menos 100 capítulos de Bolt- 100 capítulos de esa serie, cuánto tiempo tardaría todo eso, además no creo que tenga tiempo para seguir estudiando

-Valery: Pero cuanto tiempo seria eso, además no creo que le quede tiempo para seguir estudiando- Mark, cómo pudiste

-Mark: Si eso le dije a ella, pero ella dijo que actuaria por las mañanas y apenas terminara iría al colegio, sé que es duro amor, pero es por el bien de Penny- No podía gritarle la verdad, en la cara, destrozaría el corazón de Penny

-Valery: Esta bien, Mark y cuando te irás para Inglaterra- Por lo menos comería junto a todos nosotros

-Mark: Ahora mismo me voy Valery, por favor cuida de Penny y ayúdala, con sus sueños, regresare cuando todo esto termine y volveremos hacer una familia te lo prometo amor- Sellando esas palabras con un beso, que hace tiempo no sentía, era algo suave y dulce, un beso que demostraba su total amor hacia a mi

-Valery: No tardes mucho Mark, te estaré esperando, por favor, re cuerda que siempre te amare, al igual que tu hija- Puede que hubiese causado un gran daño a Penny, pero yo aun lo seguía amando y podía ver que tan solo seguía la tradición de su familia y lastimosamente Penny seguiría viviendo esa horrible tradición

-Mark: Cuídate Valery y jamás me olvidas, regresare te lo juro por mi alma- Me abrazo con lagrimas en sus ojos parecía muy arrepentido de su decisión, aunque no lo suficiente para quedarse con migo

-Valery: Esta bien Mark, te estaré esperando junto con tu hija es una promesa familiar- El detuvo el abrazo y me miro a los ojos directamente, eran tan claros sus ojos, color verde, algo irresistibles

-Mark: Sera una promesa familiar que jamás se romperá- Dichas aquellas palabras me dio el último beso, para partir en una limosina que lo estaba esperando

-Valery: Adiós amor- Esas palabras me arrancaban el corazón, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el abrazo de alguien

-Penny: Ma… ten lo por seguro, el volverá, nos lo prometió- Podría ver una cara sonriente con lagrimas en sus mejillas, ella tenía fe en él y lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a mi pequeña Penny en todo, esperando el regreso de mi querido Mark

-Valery: Gracias, Penny, estoy seguro de que así será

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esos recuerdos eran tan tristes, la ida de Mark marco tanto la vida de Penny como la mía, no estaba seguro de poder superarlo en aquel entonces, pero ahora estoy más que segura de que la promesa familiar se cumplirá y volveremos a estar todos juntos, Mark cambiara, por el amor de Penny, tengo fe en ello y estoy totalmente segura de que nos volveremos la familia más feliz de este mundo. Ya eran las 5:00 Pm Mark no tardaría en llegar, mientras que empecé a preparar café, el autobús de Penny llego, salí de la casa para recibirla y darle la noticia de que Mark volvería

-Valery: Hola Penny, ya llegaste, te tengo una excelente noticia- Ella tenía que estar al frente de todo esto, para poder lograr un cambio total, pero de repente me detalle de que venía acompañado de Santiago, el ya había crecido, se le veía más grande y fuerte que hace 5 meses.

-Penny: Hola mami- Abrazándome un poco fuerte- Dime cual es la noticia- Parecía un poco ansiosa por escucharla

-Valery: Tu padre regresa hoy a casa, por fin lo veremos de nuevo- Ella no reacciono como yo pensaba, pude ver que en su cara se veía una tristeza antigua, una que ya hace tiempo, había olvidado, parecía que estaba también un poco alterada, por la noticia, lo cual me intrigo mucho, pensaba que estaría feliz de ver a su padre de nuevo- Te pasa algo Penny, no te veo feliz, tu padre por fin volverá con nosotros

-Penny: Si pero él no estará orgullosos de mi, estará muy triste y decepcionado por haber abandonado el show- Ella aun seguía aun con los sueños de Mark, pero por suerte todo terminara hoy

-Valery: Tranquila, te aseguro que él estará muy orgulloso de ti, te lo prometo- Esas palabras no me sirvieron de mucho porque se alejo un poco de mi

-Santiago: Penny, tu padre siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti, ten lo por seguro- El parecía acercársele un poco, tal vez Santiago podría relajarla un poco, hasta que llegue Mark

-Penny: Ma a qué horas llega papa- Ella estaba muy apegada a Santiago

-Valery: El llegara en 20 minutos- Por favor Penny espera, no te puedo decir, nada, porque es tu padre quien te lo debe decir

-Penny: Santi podríamos ir a descansar un poco a mi cuarto, me siento un poco mareada,- Ella estaba recostándose sobre Santiago, dirigiéndose a la casa, aun muy triste, casi no podía soportar verla así- Por cierto ma apenas llegue mi padre avísame por favor- Su mirada aun seguía triste y las palabras reflejaban lo mismo

-Valery: Esta bien Penny, te avisare cuando el llegue- Ahora solo faltaba, esperar que Mark llegara

Penny entro a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación con Santiago, mientras que pude ver que aun seguían durmiendo las pequeñas mascotas, me dirigí hacia la cocina para continuar preparando el café, Penny estaría bien, mas aun con Santiago, el siempre la apoyaba. Revise el reloj y ya eran las 5:35 y no veía ningún rastro de un auto, espere descansando sobre una silla alguna señal de Mark, pero pasaron 20 minutos y no podía observar ningún rastro de Mark, subí a la habitación de Penny, para ver si estaba bien, me pare frente a la puerta del cuarto pero me detuve porque Penny estaba hablando con Santiago

-Penny: Santi porque aun no llega mi padre quiero verlo

-Santiago: Penny, estoy seguro de que llegara, recuerda que tu mamá te lo prometió- Esas palabras me estaban matando, ya eran las 6:00 y aun no llegaba Mark

-Penny: ¡Eso es mentira Santi, tú lo sabes!- Ella parecía muy alterada, parecía que no podía soportar, todo lo que estaba pasando, espere un poco, entrar tan bruscamente la podría alterar

-Santiago: Por favor Penny cálmate, estoy seguro de que el vendrá hoy- Santi esta, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón- ¡Penny, espera que haces!- Era suficiente de inmediato abrí la puerta pare ver que estaba sucediendo, pero al darme cuenta pude ver a Penny saliendo por la ventana, lo que estaba haciendo era realmente peligros, la caída la podría lesionar o tal vez matar

-Penny: Solo déjame sola Santi- Pude ver que ella aun no sabía de mí

-Santiago: Por favor detente Penny, no hagas esto puedes morir- Ella pareció ignorar a Santiago e intentaba subirse al tejado, no había forma de detenerla

-Valery: Penny, que haces por favor baja y ven- Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, al igual que Santiago

-Penny: Mamaaaa…- Pude ver que se distrajo al acucharme y se soltó, Santiago intento ayudarla pero no llego a tiempo pude ver lentamente, como mi hija, podría estar a punto de morir, estaba realmente alterada, me acerque a la ventana y veía como lentamente caía, acaso ella moriría, no podía soportarlo así que cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor cuando, de repente los volví a abrir y pude ver como un hombre sostenía de sus brazos a Penny, el hombre alzo la mirada y al darme cuenta era Mark acompañado de Bolt, Mittens y Rhino

-Mark: Lamento la tardanza Valery- Sonriendome, era un idiota, por su culpa, Penny casi se mata, pero él la había salvado y se lo agradecería por toda la vida. De inmediato vi como Santiago bajo corriendo las escaleras y yo lo seguí lo más rápido que pude, llegamos y pude ver a Mark abrazando a Penny, mientras que esta lloraba un poco

-Penny: Papa perdóname abandone el show, era tu sueño y no pude continuarlo lo siento mucho enserio- De su cara brotaban lagrimas de desesperación ella estaba totalmente arrepentida, por abandonado el programa, el dejo de abrazarla y la miro directamente a los ojos

-Mark: Penny, no tienes porque pedirme perdón, fui mi culpa, todo este tiempo estuve cegado por el sueño de mi padre, te obligue a actuar todo este tiempo pesando que era tu sueño, por eso quiero que me perdones jamás volveré a obligarte, las cosas desde ahora serán distintas, seguirás tus sueños, por faaa…- Penny lo detuvo con un dedo y lo abrazo, con algunas lagrimas, acaso ¿este sería el inicio de una verdadera familia?

-Penny: claro que te perdono Papi, volviste con eso soy feliz, cumpliste tu promesa- Ella lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza, llorando sobre él y si era verdad Mark cumplió nuestra promesa familiar, por fin seriamos una familia feliz de nuevo

-Mark: Gracias Penny- El empezó a llorar, enserio estaba arrepentido, de todas sus acciones

-Penny: Gracias a ti Papi por haber vuelto- Yo me les acerque un poco abrazando a Mark, con lágrimas en los ojos estaba muy feliz

-Valery: Al fin seremos una familia, Mark, de nuevo volveremos a vivir, todos juntos- Pude ver a Bolt, Mittens y Rhino acercándosenos muy felices, pero de repente Penny detuvo el abrazo y se acerco a donde Santiago

-Penny: Santi perdona por haberte preocupado, tú me estabas tratando de ayudar y tan solo te grite, lo siento- Ella agacho la cabeza un poco, se le notaba un tanto triste

-Santiago: Eso no importa, Penny, lo importante es que tu estas bien- Santiago la abrazo con lagrimas en sus ojos, estaba realmente feliz por tenerla con vida

-Mark: Amor vamos todos a dentro - Estaba muy feliz, al fin mi familia era totalmente feliz así que acepte para preparar la cena para todos

-Valery: Esta bien amor vayamos a, dentro ya preparare la cena

-Mark: No será necesario- Porque pensé, ¿que tendrá Mark planeado?

-Valery: Que pasa porque no quieres que cocine- Estaba muy intrigada por lo que estaba sucediendo

-Mark: Tranquila es una sorpresa, solo sígueme, ustedes también Penny, Santiago por favor vengan tengo algo que quiero darles

-Valery: Esta bien Mark si tu lo dices, vamos Penny trae a las mascotas junto con Santiago- Que sería esa sorpresa, la verdad, estaba un poco intrigada por saber lo que iba pasar

-Penny: Vamos enseguida- Ella junto con Santiago y las mascotas, seguimos a Mark

Entramos lentamente a la casa y sin darnos cuenta en la cocina había un buffet servido para todos nosotros, nadie de nosotros podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todos nos sentamos y nos mirábamos totalmente asombrados, el olor de la comida era exquisito

-Valery: Amor ¿hiciste todo esto tú?

-Mark: Bueno tuve ayuda de unos chefs- Pude observar que unas personas se retiraban en coches

-Penny: Vaya gracias Papa- Yo también estaba muy agradecida pero de inmediato todos empezaron a comer, hasta las mascotas tenían pequeños platos, era impresionante

Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida, todos comimos mientras Mark nos contaba que todo eso lo había pagado con la actuación en Inglaterra, pero nos prometió jamás volver a dejar la familia, todos le creímos y nos fuimos a descansar, pero antes llamamos a la casa de Santiago para pedir permiso a los padres de dejarlo quedar en nuestra casa, los padres de Santiago nos dijeron que si, así que Penny y Santi durmieron juntos, la cama era bastante amplia para los dos, las mascotas durmieron perfectamente yo estaba durmiendo con Mark abrazándolo esperando el siguiente amanecer, con mi esposo y mi familia eso me hacia tan feliz

* * *

><p>Bueno Lectores, espero que les haya gustado, sin mas dejen reviews si quieren<p>

También lamento la tardanza y espero que el siguiente me demore menos

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

Eso es todo por hoy


	6. Mentira es Pecado y Verdad es Bendicion

Capitulo 6: El pecado de la mentira y la bendición de la verdad

6:30 AM

Mittens P.V.

Siento el calor proporcionado de un perro que jamás creí enamorarme un perro blanco con un collar de nombre Hollywood, un perro de unos hermosos ojos cafés, un perro algo raro y confuso de su existencia, con problemas de la realidad pero aun así demostraba una valentía y seguridad sobre sí mismo que jamás había visto, era totalmente diferente a todos los perros y gatos que había visto antes, tras todo nuestro viaje no había conocido a alguien como él, alguien tan agradable y osado con su objetivo el de salvar a una niña de nombre Penny algo raro mas por un humano realmente no lo comprendía, porque tuve una horrenda experiencia con ellos, pero no me interesa recordarlos en absoluto , porque ni me interesaba en esos momentos realmente, porque tengo al animal que más quiero en esto mundo mi Bolt... no sé si declarar mi amor por el pero estaba segura que estábamos juntos y nada iba a cambiar eso … pensé que tal vez llegaría el día en que pudiera amarlo y él a mí, imaginar todo eso me da alegría, aunque lo dudo realmente porque somos de distintas razas… ¿perros y gatos condenados a una eterna rivalidad?, esa duda no me permitirá confesármele, todo es tan confuso, todo esto no tiene sentido es algo que jamás podre llegar a saber hasta expresarle mis sentimientos a Bolt, pero acaso el me ama o tan solo está con migo como símbolo de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho, seguro lo hace por eso, pero al menos estoy feliz con el… además no quiero volver a estar sola, lo odio, especialmente regresar a mi antigua vida, abandonada… presas de mis propios pensamientos sin nada más que hacer que ver lo triste de la vida… pero ahora Bolt me da felicidad, me da lo que nadie en toda esta vida me había entregado, una sensación de calma paz y un pequeño calor en mi corazón, puedo sentirlo en lo más profundo de mi pecho , así que prefiero estar con él sin decir nada, esperare unos cuantos días y veré como las cosas suceden, mientras tanto ahora soy feliz recostada en su lomo tan cálido y abrazándolo fuertemente… espero que no se despierte porque me avergonzaría totalmente, aunque tal vez eso llevaría a otra cosa… pero quiero que las cosas estén así … aun mas su pelaje tan suave, tan cómodo jamás había estado en algo así en toda mi vida, esta felicidad, tan solo quiero abrazarla y sujetarla por siempre… pero aun así me pregunto si llegara a pasar algo entre los dos ¿podríamos tener hijos?, lo dudo mucho, somos de diferentes especies, un perro y un gato jamás podrían cruzarse es algo antinatural, nunca he visto un perro y un gato teniendo una descendencia es totalmente antinatural… pienso, nuestra relación termino antes de comenzar, pero mis pensamientos son silenciados al sentir que él sujeta con una de sus patas, haciendo que me recosté en su suave pelaje y lo sujete con mis patas para volver a dormir

7.00 AM

Bolt P.V.

Siento que alguien me apretaba fuertemente mi pecho cuando recordé que Mittens estaba enfrente de mi abrazándome, siento una sensación única realmente no sé cómo expresar lo que siento en este momento ver como las patas de Mittens sujetaban todo mi cuerpo, me traen una paz en mi ser tan solo pensar en estar junto a ella no separarme jamás de ella amarla… AMARLA esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente había escuchado cuando Penny me decía te amo Bolt pero no sabía realmente lo que significaba esa palabra ni siquiera sé lo que estoy sintiendo en estos precisos momentos, una curiosidad me invade al mismo tiempo, me pregunto que es esta calor que viene desde el interior de mi pecho, siento mi estomago algo raro, seguro tengo hambre, ayer había comido muy poco, lo mejor será descansar , mientras que sigo junto a Mittens, mis pensamientos empiezan a vagar, al sentir tan bella gatita y con un pelaje que me atrae totalmente a ella…antes de darme cuenta caigo de nuevo en mis sueños quedandome dormido

7:30 AM

Penny P.V.

El sol ilumina mi cabeza y puedo sentir como si alguien me sujetara lo cual me extraña, quien podrá estar junto a mí, de repente recuerdo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, a las 11:30 PM

Flashback

Vi a Santi tiritando del frio, estaba acostado en el piso sobre un tapete y una frazada que no le brindaba mucho calor, baje de mi cama y toque su mano sintiéndola con una temperatura exactamente igual a la de mi congelador, así que lo desperté

-Penny: Santi despierta- Lo empujaba suavemente con mi mano en su espalda para despertarlo

-Santi: ¿Ya es de día Penny?- El temblaba del frio, estaba muy preocupada tal vez podría enfermarse

-Penny: Santi ven a dormir con migo estarás mejor, si sigues en este tapete tan frio podrías resfriarte o peor aun te podría dar fiebre- No estaba segura si el aceptaría aquella proposición, pero debía intentarlo

-Santiago: Penny no puedo tus padres podrían castigarte por verte durmiendo junto a mi- Tal como pensaba él no quería dormir con migo así que no tenía otra opción

-Penny: Santi… eso no importa- Sin pensarlo más me le acerque y me acosté a su lado abrazándolo para brindarle un poco de mi calor

- Santiago: mmm… Penny no te irás a tu cama ¿cierto?- El pensaba solo en mí se preocupaba demasiado, es verdad que mis padres no estarán muy contentos al verme así, pero no soporto ver a Santi tiritando de frio toda la noche

-Penny: No Santi me quedare toda la noche contigo- Lo sujete con mas fuerzas con ambos brazos para que pudiera entender que no lo dejaría solo ni por un instante, me preocupaba solo por él y nadie mas

-Santiago: Ya veo- Se levanto del piso y me levanto con sus brazos como un bebe dejándome en mi cama sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, me cubrió con las cobijas mientras el también entraba en la cama arropándose junto a mí, sentía como me abrazaba suavemente, el tenia frio en todo su cuerpo, yo lo sentía pero no me importaba y sin darme cuenta sujete sus manos- Sera mejor que duerma contigo en la cama, porque en el tapete podrías pescar algún resfriado Penny- Dicho eso recostó su frente en la mía- Dulces sueños Penny

-Penny: Dulces sueños Santi- Sujete una de sus manos, mientras me dejaba llevar por los sueños y descansar con Santi toda esa noche

Fin del flash back

Santi aun me está abrazando, al parecer no se despego ni un momento de mí y yo aun sujeto su brazo, esa noche había sido la mejor de toda mi vida, algo que jamás había experimentado. De repente en mi mente empiezo a describir lo que sentía en estos precisos momentos, palabras como "felicidad", "alegría", "calor", "amor" "!AMOR!" esa palabra retumba en mi cabeza, era ¿amor lo que sentía?, no puedo llegar a una conclusión clara, porque no se expresar totalmente lo que siento ahora, aunque luego le preguntare a Santi que siente por mí, confió plenamente en el porqué jamás me ha decepcionado, sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar si ¿el me quiere a mi?, no estoy segura de eso, estoy tratando de aclarar mis dudas pero me es difícil, aun mas cuando se que mi Mamá no me apoyara, porque ella dice que debo concentrarme en mis estudios y porque soy muy joven para tener una "relación más allá de la amistad" , pero mi papa pensara lo mismo… ralamente no puedo asegurarlo aunque tal vez podría el ayudarme con Santi, no logro encontrar ninguna respuesta fija, así que no pensare mas en esto y dormiré otros 30 minutos con Santi, luego hablare con él. Al darme cuenta estoy siendo sujetada por Santi con un brazo, lo empujo un poco para darme espacio sin despertarlo, pero me detallo que mueve la cabeza mirando hacia mí, sin embargo por mi suerte no se despertó, ahora sin el brazo sobre mi daré una pequeña vuelta, ya casi lo logro… es algo incomodo moverme por la falta de espacio… por fin logro estar frente a frente con Santi, pero aun está dormido que tierno… ahora si estoy muy cerca de él no puedo evitar sonrojarme, pero antes de quedarme dormida, quiero recostar mi frente en la de el… ya esta… tan cerca…podría besarlo… no mejor dejare así siento el calor de sus piernas al tocar las mías y su frente tan cómoda… ya puedo dormir

Valery P.V.

7:50 AM

… Siento que una luz ilumina mis ojos profundamente, es un brillo algo fastidioso, pero realmente cálido, suavemente abro mis ojos, logro ver la ventana con las cortinas abiertas, aunque recuerdo haberlas cerrado ayer con Mark… me pregunto dónde estará, me di la vuelta para despertarlo, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa él no está en mi cama, acaso se habría ido y nos había vuelto abandonar… lo dudo el nos lo prometió, seguro debe estar en el baño, si eso es lo más probable, anqué no entiendo porque abrió las cortinas, acaso el quiere que me levantara, no entiendo perfectamente lo que está pasando, me apoyo con mis manos para levantarme de esta cama es algo suave y mejor aun cuando tuve la compañía de Mark pude descansar perfectamente; coloco los pies en mis pantuflas y me dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a todos, salgo de mi cuarto por esa puerta tañada a mano con muy bellos símbolos además me fue un regalo de mi querido Mark, con un poco de pereza la he abierto, creo que después de hacer el desayuno me bañare, aun tengo mucho sueño, tomare algo de café, camino por la sala lentamente hasta que por fin logro llegar a la puerta de la cocina, esta tiene el mismo material de la puerta de mi cuarto… bueno todas tienen el mismo material, acerco mi mano hacia la puerta pero un extraño olor me interrumpe creo que son hockeys y leche caliente, acaso Penny abra preparado el desayuno, abro la puerta lentamente, lo primero que logro ver es un comedor lleno de comida, la mayoría de ellos son platos acompañados de hockeys y leche caliente, de repente logro ver a Mark que está sentado observándome fijamente, acaso el preparo toda esta comida que huele también y la sirvió para todos nosotros, definitivamente Mark ha vuelto hacer aquel hombre del que me enamore eso no cabe duda, lentamente me le acerco para hablarle pero él me interrumpe rápidamente y se para frente a mi mirando directamente a los ojos, coloca ambas manos sobre mis hombros, mientras que me acerca lentamente hacia su cara haciendo que nuestros labios se toquen, si es un beso… pero es un beso distinto a todos los que me ha dado en nuestra vida juntos, Puedo sentir los labios de Mark uniéndose con los míos, siento como suavemente su lengua recorre mi boca tocando cada rincón de ella , ahora sin poder controlarme me sonrojo un poco, lo cual es raro pero hermoso y alegre. De repente el separa sus labios de los míos, sus manos empiezan a rodear mis caderas ampliamente y puedo ver como unas pequeñas lagrima brotan de sus ojos

-Mark: Valery… cuidare de Penny y de ti… por favor créeme los amo a las dos, prometo que jamás las volveré abandonar jamás- Mark por fin estaría con nosotras ahora tan solo quiero abrazarlo y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él, cuidando de nuestra pequeña y verla crecer

-Valery: Es una promesa, será nuestra nueva promesa familiar una que jamás romperemos, juntos por siempre mi amor- Deslizo mis manos suavemente para abrazarlo sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, dándome una paz que hace mucho tiempo no había tenido

-Mark: Gracias Valery- El me corresponde este abrazo, aferrándose a mi cuerpo y llorando al mismo tiempo que yo, de nuevo se detiene, esta vez sin ningún llanto alguno y con una sonrisa amplia en su cara que me llena de mucha felicidad y seguridad- Quieres comer amor, prepare todo este festín- El con su brazo derecho me indica la hermosa comida que preparo, por lo que veo son 2 vasos de jugo de naranja, dos vasos de café, 4 huevos con tocino alrededor, unos panes en la mitad del mesón, aparecer son muy frescos y también veo dos plato de cereales. El pensó no solo en nosotros si no también en Penny y Santiago, será un espectacular padre y un gran esposo pero, en especial será el amor de vida

-Valery: ¿Seguro cariño quieres que vaya por Penny y Santiago?- Estoy preparada para ir a despertar a los chicos para que vengan a desayunar junto a nosotros, ahora estoy apoyándome con mi brazo para levantarme pero Mark me interrumpe

-Mark: No amor tu quédate aquí yo iré a despertarlos, mientras sirve la comida a las mascotas, ¿puedes hacerme el favor?- Seguro quería despertarla tiernamente, está bien mientras serviré la comida a Bolty Mittens

-Valery: Seguro Amor ve, ella estará muy feliz de verte- Eso la aria muy feliz, porque siempre Mark la despertaba cuando era una niña de tan solo 4 años cada día, hasta que nos dejo, pero ahora será todo lo contrario estará con nosotros para siempre y jamás nos dejara eso me da tanta felicidad, es casi imposible dejar de pensar en ello. Mientras que Mark sube a despertar a los chicos yo estoy llenando los dos platillos de comida de Mittens y Bolt

Santiago P.V.

7:45 AM

Zzzz… siento a alguien sobre mi cabeza aun no quiero levantarme, pero el sol me está fastidiando porque me da en toda la frente, aunque esta noche fue la mejor de toda mi vida estuve con mi razón de vivir, Penny esto me aleja de todos mis problemas familiares, no me interesa nada ni nadie en estos momentos si tan solo quiero abrazarla tenerla junto a mi por siempre, quiero protegerla con mi vida, dar cada momento de mi existencia a ella, ayudarla con todo lo que sea posible, por eso tengo que recordarme nunca rendirme y ser fuerte para poder defenderla de todo peligro que le pueda pasar… peligro… recuerdo ayer cuando estuvo a punto de lastimarse no pude hacer nada para ayudarla por suerte Mark regreso y la salvo… pero si no hubiese pasado eso ella pudo haberse herido totalmente pudo… haber muerto… no, creo que estoy exagerando, será mejor que no piense eso, la tengo entre mis brazos aunque siento su espalda si no me equivoco y parece que siento como su frente encima de la mía… voy a acercarme un poco mas quiero tenerla… que es esto siento algo húmedo en mis labios acaso será… De repente abro mis ojos rápidamente y logro observar como mi cabeza está totalmente pegada a la de ella y mis labios están tocando los suyos… esta sensación es muy diferente puedo sentir sus latidos y escuchar los míos… porque no me detengo y ahora porque aun más la sujeto con mis brazos y la acerco a mí con mis piernas… creo que lo disfruto pero… no Penny no quiere seguro esto y más aun es su primer beso real, yo se lo robe como se lo explicare…Decidido me aparto de ella suavemente para no despertarla pero, sin darme cuenta siento como los brazos de Penny me jalan hacia a ella y puedo ver que me besa intencionalmente, al igual que abre sus ojos y me ve directamente a los míos… siento como su boca se apega a la mía, y ella inserta su lengua y yo la toco con la mía como si fueran dos bailarines dando lentas y cuidadosas vueltas tocándose levemente… acaso Penny le gusto… no puedo evitar pensarlo… pero estos momentos me dan felicidad me dan lo que siempre he deseado estar con ella por toda la eternidad y cuidarla para siempre, nos detenemos y nos miramos mutuamente, Penny me ve sonriendo y de inmediato se recuesta en mi pecho abrazándome muy fuerte, dejando mi barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella

-Penny: ¿Santi tú me quieres?- Esas palabras tan hermosas, tan inocentes de parte de ella eran la que me aseguraban mi respuesta

-Santiago: Claro Penny que te quiero, siempre te he querido- Era verdad yo siempre la había querido, no había ni un día que no pensara en ella, es la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

-Penny: Santi yo también te quiero, has sido mi amigo desde que tengo memoria me has ayudado en todo lo que te he pedido, te estoy muy agradecida por eso quiero que estés a mi lado Santi te quiero Santi, quiero que cada momento la pases a mi lado- Penny quería exactamente lo mismo que yo, disfrutar de la compañía una del otro eternamente hasta nuestra muerte. Al mismo momento ella se acerco a mi colocando su frente sobre la mía dejándola descansar perfectamente

-Santiago: Tenlo por seguro Penny dedicare cada minuto de mi existencia para ti, nunca te dejare eso tenlo por seguro – Tan solo me limito a mirarla fijamente luego de esas palabras vacio mi mente por completo y tan solo la miro a ella fijamente sin parpadear… tan solo la veo y es lo único que me importa. De repente ella sonríe una sonrisa cálida y totalmente segura de sí misma, mientras que se aleja de mí para incorporarse de la cama y levantarse

-Penny: Gracias Santi estoy seguro de que así será, ahora vamos a comer para luego ir a estudiar- Claro que iré encantado a estudiar hoy, sabiendo que Penny me quiere y desea que este junto a ella. Me levanto al mismo tiempo que ella al otro lado de la cama para colocarme los zapatos

-Santiago: Seguro Penny vamos a preparar el desayuno para tus padres- Lo más probable era que no lo hubieran preparado así que los dos cocinaríamos, ya lo habíamos hecho antes era una constumbre que yo estuviera en su casa, pero por su carrera de actuación se había perdido pero ahora todo regresara a ser como antes. Ya con mis zapatos puestos camine para abrir la puerta con la sorpresa de encontrarme al padre de Penny

-Mark: Hola Santiago, ¿qué tal la noche?- Había sido la mejor de toda mi vida pero, no sabía si era lo correcto contarle al padre de Penny lo que había sucedido, a Penny le podría traer muchos problemas, pero si no es malo porque debo esconderlo si la quiero y la protegeré de cualquier cosa, aunque…

-Mark: Pasa algo Santiago- Parece que estaba algo confundido e intrigado por lo que había pasado. Con mi mente echa un desastre, decidí responder

-Santiago: Una…- En seguida Penny me interrumpió tocando mi hombro, dando como señal que ella hablaría. Yo no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarla pero tal vez ella pueda explicar todo espero que no suceda nada malo

-Penny: Papá tengo que contarte algo al igual que a mi Ma- Ella estaba decidida a contar lo que había sucedido, yo estoy dispuesto a apoyarla en todo lo que ella me pida no dejare que nada malo le pase se lo prometí

- Mark: ¿Paso algo Penny?- El señor me miraba un poco molesto, lo más probable es que piense que yo la lastime o le hice algo

-Penny: Lo que te contare también quiero que mi mamá lo escuche por favor- Ella sabía que era algo muy difícil de hacer así que yo también hablo para no dejarla sola, o que pensara que la estoy abandonando. Me pongo enfrente de ella para hablar con Mark tragando un poco de saliva

-Santiago: Yo al igual que Penny tengo algo que decirles a usted señor Mark y la señora Valery- Los modales como siempre no faltaban pero era una costumbre de mi odiosa familia. Puedo ver que Mark asiente con la cabeza

-Mark: Esta bien los espero a ambos abajo no tarden- Ahora todo dependía de nosotros, ya no había vuelta atrás, no mentiríamos, ni lo esconderíamos, no es algo malo así que no le veo necesidad alguna. Al momento en que Mark desciende, Penny me abraza fuertemente escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, con algunas lágrimas que me provocan un vacio en mi corazón algo que me es imperdonable sentir y verla sufrir

-Penny: Santi ¿tú qué crees que debemos hacer?- Ella confiaba plenamente en mi y no la decepcionaría aria lo correcto, porque sé que es lo que se debe hacer. Levanto su cabeza y suavemente le doy un suave beso en la frente cerrando mis ojos por unos cuantos segundos

-Santiago: Penny te lo prometo todo estará bien, nada pasara- Espero que ella entienda que haré lo correcto porque la quiero no voy a mentir porque eso no traería nada bueno a su vida. Después de mis palabras ella parece reconfortada así que tan solo queda apegarnos a la verdad y no mentir por nada, lo que siento por Penny no es malo no la lastima no entiendo porque debo ocultarlo, estoy preparado para cualquier reacción de los padres de Penny y aceptare toda la culpa si es necesario, por fin llegamos a la cocina y el señor Mark y la señora Valery nos están esperando sentados con suficiente comida para los cuatro, sin dudarlo Penny toma asiento al igual que yo estando precisamente al lado mío

-Mark: Chicos coman por favor luego hablaremos ¿Les parece?- Parecía que el padre de Penny estaba más calmado. Me dispongo a comer pero antes de eso tenía que seguir mis modales algo que me es imposible de olvidar

-Santiago: Muchas gracias por esta comida padres de Penny es un placer comer esto y a un mas un honor con ustedes especialmente con usted señor Mark, es un gusto tenerlo de nuevo en la familia- Palabras ya eran naturales de mi parte habían sido inculcadas de una manera que prefiero olvidar

-Mark: No hay porque agradecer Santiago tu eres como un miembro de nuestra familia, así que buen provecho- Luego de esas palabras me siento con mas fuerzas para contar lo que ha sucedido espero que no lo tomen mal ni que se haga un malentendido, pero estoy seguro que ellos podrán entenderlo. Dicho eso empiezo a comer los huevos con tocino que son prácticamente deliciosos, ni el cocinero de mi familia, preparaba comida tan exquisita, mientras que yo comía Penny se apresuraba comiendo más rápido de lo que ella lo hacía, tenía que aconsejarle que no comiera tan rápido eso no le aria bien a ella

-Santiago: Penny come despacio eso no le hará bien a tu estomago- Le sonreí porque ella sabía que yo la quiero y busco que ella este lo mejor posible

-Penny: Gracias Santi- Me devolvió la sonrisa y se tranquilizo, comiendo despacio, yo también termine mi cereal y ahora estaba tomándome el jugo para empezar a hablar, aunque realmente me siento un poco nervioso, sin embargo, sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto

-Mark: Ahora si Santiago y Penny yo y Valery queremos saber que está sucediendo que tanto quieren contarnos- Llego el momento que tanto esperábamos Penny y yo el momento en donde solo hay dos salidas, nos separan ambos espero que no suceda tengo fe en ello porque es lo correcto y la otra los padres de ella lo hablaran y discutirán en privado. Ahora la pregunta es quien empezara a hablar yo o Penny, pues no es simple yo, debo afrontar esto como muchas cosas que afrontare en el futuro junto a ella está decidido

-Santiago: Señor Mark y Señora Valery les ruego que nos escuchen primero, déjenos terminar y luego podrán hacer lo que quieran así que por favor escúchennos es una larga historia

-Valery: Adelante Santiago tomate todo tu tiempo Mark y yo escucharemos- ambos parecían un poco curiosos mas no preocupados pues yo me había ganado su confianza. Me paro de mi silla y súbitamente Penny me sigue al igual acercándoseme lo suficiente para recostarse, aunque no lo hace, si no en lugar de eso me pide que la deje hablar

-Penny: Lo que pasa es que ayer a las 11:30 Pm me desperté y vi a Santi tiritando del frio por el suelo así que le pedí que se acostara con migo pero el se negó, no quería que se resfriara, por eso me acosté a su lado y lo abraza para que no tuviera tanto frioo…- Decidí interrumpirla porque eso yo lo siguiente lo había hecho yo

-Santiago: Yo no quise que ella se resfriara así que la levante y la recosté en su cama acompañándola para que no durmiera en ese frio piso, luego de estar ambos en la cama yo la abrase y juntos nos quedamos dormidos- Eso era prácticamente lo que había pasado, quería continuar pero, Penny aun tenía algo por decir

-Penny: Me levante sujetando los brazos de Santi, luego de eso los corrí un poco y me voltee quedando frente a él recostando mi frente en la de el- Ya veo por eso ella se cambio de posición, esto me da fuerzas para continuar a un mas

-Santiago: Con mis ojos cerrados baje mi cabeza hasta que sentí algo húmedo, me di cuenta de que eran los labios de Penny, no mentiré que me gusto eso pero sabía que no era lo correcto, intente detenerme haciéndome atraass…-Penny me agarra del hombro dando la señal que ella quiere continuar

-Penny: Yo sujete a Santi para que me continuara besando porque él me gusta papá y mamá, es mi mejor amigo y sé que estaré con él en las buenas y en las malas- Ella no titubeo para nada estaba segura de lo que decía y aun más feliz porque sabía que era lo correcto

-Santiago: Les contamos esto porque sabemos que no es malo, así que no vemos porque ocultarlo y si también quiero a Penny, me agrada su compañía y quiero protegerla de todo lo que me sea posible- Eso era toda la verdad no le habíamos ocultado nada a ambos, pero al parecer, el señor Mark se veía calmado en cambio la señora Valery estaba un poco desconcertaba por lo que había escuchado se le veía en la mirada. Luego de esas palabras me acerco a Penny para verla que me sujeta fuertemente de mi mano esperando, cualquier reacción correcta

-Mark: ¿Eso es todo muchachos?- Me impresiono la manera de actuar del señor Mark pero recordé "actuar "el era experto en controlar sus sentimientos, por lo menos esperábamos que todo saldría bien. Deje de sujetar a Penny para dirigirme al señor Mark

-Santiago: Señor Mark eso era todo ahora ¿quiero saber que piensan hacer? - El señor Mark nos ¿ayudara? Espero que lo haga. Ahora regreso a sujetar la mano de Penny

-Valery: Mark tú crees que deberíamos ¿separarlos?- Al escuchar esas palabras un fuerte apretón sentí en la mano de Penny ella no lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas

-Mark (suspiro): No Amor, ellos hicieron lo correcto, no los contaron además si Penny tendrá una pareja, me agrada la idea de que Santiago el siempre ha estado junto a ella pero son jóvenes tendremos que mostrarles los riesgos y cómo manejar su relación, si no te parece después de clases yo le explicare a Santiago y tu a Penny – Frente a esa respuesta no tenia palabras, no estaba preparado, una felicidad me invadía al igual que una curiosidad que riesgos nos estaba hablando el señor Mark. Penny de inmediato me abraza siento su felicidad la puedo sentir por medio de este abrazo

-Valery: Esta bien cariño confió plenamente en ti, ahora será mejor que se vayan a estudiar chicos los estaremos esperando- Ahora solo nos sobraba ir a estudiar y disfrutar del día mientras que esperábamos lo que nos dirían a cada uno- Penny no se despegaba de mi ni por un momento lo cual me gusta y me alegra mucho

-Mark: Bueno contrólense los dos, recuerden que van a estudiar no a una cita así que concéntrense en sus clases porque si no tomare medidas, ¿Quedo Claro?- El señor Mark esta ahora muy serio y lo comprendo no quiere que perdamos nuestro futuro especialmente el de Penny, por eso debemos irnos ya al autobús para no llegar tarde a clase. De inmediato me separe de Penny y le sujeto de la mano para que ir por nuestras maletas y luego al autobús que no demoraría en llegar. No tardamos en más que unos 3 minutos y ya estábamos preparados

-Santiago: Hasta luego Señor Mark y Señora Valery- Luego de eso salí corriendo con Penny para tomar el autobús que ya nos estaba esperando

-Mark y Valery: Adiós suerte en el colegio- Fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de subirme al autobús para iniciar partida a un gran día de estudio

10:00 AM

Rhino P.V.

Mi estomago esta crujiendo… que es lo que huelo es chocolate mmmmm chocolate… está bien me levantare. Abro mis ojos lentamente y veo el cuarto de Penny, aunque con los barrotes de mi nueva casa se me hace algo extraño pero me gusta porque esa noche fue la más cómoda en toda mi vida y tibia que había tenido. Me incorporo rápidamente para comer el chocolate que me habían dejado, esta exquisito es mega increíble, ahora un poco agua. Termino el chocolate y me acerco a un tubito que tiene como pequeñas gotas de agua el cual bebo un poco para bajar el chocolate, volteo mi cabeza y veo la rueda de nuevo intento correr lo más rápido que puedo, así podre ser tan rápido como Bolt, corro lo más rápido que puedo, de pronto un pie mío se resbala, estoy saliendo volando todo están rápido… auch choque contra los barrotes pero bueno ya es costumbre aunque aun duele pero un poco menos… que es lo que mis ojos deleitan es Bolt con Mittens abrazados juntos, vaya parece que si había algo entre los dos pero acaso será posible son de diferentes razas pero la tv no caja mágica Mittens me recuerda que eso se llama televisión que fastidiosa, pero en fin no demos rodeos cerebro. Es Bolt con ¿su amor? Podrá ser acaso Bolt encontró el amor después de tanto tiempo y tantas perritas que tuvo que dejar para salvar a Penny ahora está con una gata llamada Mittens quien lo ayudo a llegar a esta casa, si es verdad esto es superfantabuloso es genial, pero que debo hacer, no es correcto despertarlos además Mittens se podría enfadar mejor iré haber como van las cosas con Penny y los otros humanos, por cierto que habrá pasado con ese sujeto que salvo a Penny, de seguro unas heridas muy malas, según tengo entendido es el padre de Penny, espero que todo se haya solucionado ya que es mi familia y soy el compañero de Bolt contra el crimen así que también debo proteger a todas esas personas. Camino rápidamente por el tubo que Penny me dejo y subo a mi esfera que esta aun lado de la puerta sin despertar a la pareja, salgo rápidamente por la puerta y bajo suavemente las escaleras para no lastimarme aunque me pregunto cómo las subiré supongo que tendré que saltar o algo así pero con mi nuevo físico podre hacer lo que sea, llego rápidamente a la cocina para ver a los papas de Penny si no me equivoco hablando seriamente, bueno no hay nada que hacer acá así que me voy al patio a correr haber si hay algo nuevo o por lo menos reconocer el territorio en el que vivo, llego rápidamente al asombroso patio y diviso dos casas pero muy lejos una al lado de la casa y la otra al otro lado de la casa pero están supremamente lejos no puedo lograr distinguir nada, pero bueno veremos que tan bien esta mi nuevo físico para llegar alguna de esas casas. Empiezo a correr lo más rápido que puedo con mi esfera, cada paso que doy me cansa pero no me detengo hasta la mitad del camino donde estoy supremamente cansado pero logro ver que al otro se acerca algo es pequeño pero no logro distinguirlo bien, me levanto del piso para volver a empezar a correr. Empiezo a correr de nuevo para acercarme a una perrita de pelo negro algo rara parece que tuviera algodón de azúcar en su cuerpo, solo que este es de color negro seguro lo lleva puesto mucho tiempo que asco, me acerco a un mas. De repente la tengo en frente a mí

-Rhino: Hola perra de algodón de azúcar- Ella era algo más pequeña que Bolt pero aun así no le tenía miedo a nada le tengo miedo

-?: Quien te crees para llamarme así pequeño hámster, para tu información me llamo Akita soy una Poodle de raza pura en cambio tu eres tan solo una pequeña bola de grasa insignificante- Ella es algo frágil por lo que veo no me interesa soy Rhino y nada me asusta mas sabiendo que tengo a Bolt de mi lado y Mittens la destrozaría fácilmente

-Rhino: Yo no soy ninguna bola de grasa, soy Rhino soy el compañero de Bolt sabes- De repente Akita abrió los ojos y empezó agitar la cola rápidamente, parecía que tuviera rabia porque estaba totalmente alterada

-Akita: ¡BOLT! o es verdad está en esta cerca de aquí ¡enserio!- Me sujeta con sus dos patas delanteras, aferrándose a mi esfera- Dime que es verdad Rhino- Que quería esta perrita con Bolt parecía obsesionada, si me recuerda como la primera vez que lo vi pero aun peor que yo

-Rhino: Si él vive conmigo, pero cálmate perra que quieres de el- Estoy algo preocupado acaso hice bien en decirle que él vive por acá, que quiere esta perrita con Bolt no lo comprendo espero que no le haga daño, porque me preocupo yo la detendrá de acá no pasara porque soy Rhino y ahora con mi nuevo físico no tengo ningún rival digno de mi… si eso es lo más seguro. De momento Akita me arroja contra el pasto, me paro de inmediato y empiezo a correr

-Akita: O mi Bolt espero que te acuerdes de mi- Ella que quiere con Bolt, además ni siquiera le dije que vivía en que casa pero como solo queda la mía que está un poco lejos es algo obvio que hago. Me incorporo rápidamente y emprendo una carrera para alcanzar a Akita, sin darme cuenta que otras dos perritas están detrás de mí , me pasan rápidamente sin que yo pueda hacer algo para detenerlas o preguntarles, además desconozco la raza o como describirlas tan solo conozco a Bolt y a Mittens, debí aprender más de razas, bueno será después. Corro lo mas que puedo, para alcanzar a las perras o para llegar a la casa de Penny y ver que no hagan ninguna locura, en tres minutos llego a la casa y veo a Akita gritando el nombre de Bolt desesperada, mientras que las otras dos perritas la tratan de coger pero ella las esquiva rápidamente y sigue gritando

-Akita: ¡BOLT SAL, ACASO NO ME RECUERDAS!- Ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y parecía que estaba llorando, que le habría hecho Bolt en el pasado para que ella estuviese así, ella lloraba desesperadamente hasta que una de la otra perra salta sobre ella derrumbándola en el piso, es del mismo aspecto que Akita solo que ella se debió haber puesto el algodón hace poco o se lo cambia con frecuencia, pero la otra que estaba mirando nuestra casa era diferente a las dos. Me acerco a Akita quien se encuentra bajo el suelo llorando aun con más fuerzas y revolcándose en el piso, trato de decirle algo pero la perra que estaba mirando la casa me detiene

-?: Olle hámster se que esta es tu casa y perdona la molestia por nuestra tonta hermana Akita, nos la llevaremos de inmediato- Quien era esa perra su nombre no lo sabía ni su raza, además era la hermana de Akita, eso me trae mucha curiosidad. No puedo moverme tanto, la perra tiene más fuerza que yo como es posible si estuve ejercitándome, seguro ella debe tener polietileno en su collar porque me debilita, de todas formas tengo mucha curiosidad. Pero la otra Poodle de color rosa golpea a Akita en la cara noqueándola de inmediato, como es posible que le haga eso acaso no son hermanas, eso si me enoja

-Poodle negro: Akita porque no puedes olvidarlo… en fin, vámonos Bonny- Sube a Akita en su espalda con mucha facilidad acercándoseme- Perdona la molestia Hámster, tal vez mas tarde podremos venir a saludar, si es que Akita se tranquiliza- Me mira a los ojos algo triste y aparta la mirada, no comprendo lo que está pasando quien es Akita acaso conoció a Bolt

-Bonny: Nos veremos luego Hámster (suspiro)- No sé qué hacer o si por lo menos detenerlas aunque tenía una pequeña idea pero no estaba seguro porque no le había preguntado a Bolt pero acaso debería hacerlo o fingir que no paso nada

-Rhino: Olle tú la Poodle rosada como es tu nombre- Por lo menos quería saber el nombre de las tres para, ingeniarme algo

-Poodle: Mi nombre es Foxy nos veremos luego Hámster, por cierto que Bolt no se entere de lo que paso si no te prometo que no veras la luz del día- Foxy ese nombre me suena, lo he escuchado, se que en alguna parte de mi recóndito cerebrito me suena, pero donde…donde- Hey Hámster te quedo claro no dirás nada o no volverás a ver la luz del día ¡jamás!- Si alguna vez había estado asustado en mi vida esta era porque Bonny y Foxy me miran muy enojadas parecen que me quieren matar, además Foxy está sacando los colmillos enfrente de mí, quiero gritar pero en cualquier momento me pueden matar, o peor aun hacerles daño a mis amigos eso jamás me lo perdonaría, tendré que hacer esto solo… sí creo que es lo mejor, no quiero que a ellos les pasa nada

-Rhino: Te prometo que no diré nada Foxy y Bonny mientras ustedes prometan que no le harán daño a Bolt- Por lo menos tendría que proteger a mi súper héroe, era lo único que podía hacer y pues Mittens creo que Bolt la quiere así que tampoco puedo dejar que le hagan daño

-Bonny: Lo pensaremos Hámster por ahora mantén tu boca cerrada y te prometo que esto nunca sucedió- Ellos podrían hacerles daño a Bolt aun así si no cuento nada de lo que paso acaso lo estarán siguiendo, que sucedió entre Akita y Bolt que paso para que ella… auh me duele mi cabeza

-Rhino: Esta bien ahora váyanse- Estoy muy confundido no puedo pensar claramente porque me duele la cabeza. Bonny me suelta mirándome a los ojos, largándose con Foxy que lleva a Akita en su espalda aun noqueada por el golpe. Frente a todo esto no me puedo mover, son tantos los pensamientos que no logro concentrarme o por lo menos buscar alguna respuesta sencilla, pero de algo estoy seguro es que debo contarle a Bolt, a fin de cuentas quieren hacerle daño… y es mi amigo y debo protegerlo, Bolt me enseño a no dejar a nadie atrás, pero trataran de hacerle daño lo dudo, pero ya no tengo tiempo que perder tengo que avisarle a Bolt todo lo que sucedió. Salgo corriendo a toda velocidad con mi esfera para encontrarme con Bolt o levantarlo de su siesta con Mittens, me abro paso por la casa rápidamente hasta que logro llegar a las escaleras y las empiezo a subir con un poco de dificultad, hasta que por fin estoy corriendo hacia la habitación de Penny, abro la puerta y veo a Bolt durmiendo junto a Mittens, me le acerco rápidamente a Bolt para despertarlo y pedirle que me dé un minuto para explicarle todo lo que ha sucedido. Me acerco y lo golpeo con mi esfera para despertarlo rápidamente

-Rhino: ¡Bolt! despierta es urgente- Aun después de golpearlo con mí bola no despertaba, ya me estaba cansando de golpearlo pero siento que alguien me detiene de inmediato, acaso será Bolt

-Bolt: Buenos días Rhino que pasa porque estas tan agitado- Me gusto que él estuviera despierto pero no sabía si Mittens debería saber esto

-Rhino: Es algo muy importante necesito, es un secreto- Esperaba que el entendiera porque es muy importante lo que quiero decirle

-Mittens: Que es tan importante para que yo no lo sepa roedor- Pero que debo hacer, le podrían hacer daño a Mittens pero no importa, tengo que contarles lo más rápido posible, no hay otra opción

-Rhino: Miren Chicos especialmente tu Bolt, esta mañana salí a caminar y me encontré con un Poodle de color negro llamada Akitaaa…-En ese momento puede ver como Bolt se sorprende totalmente, sus ojos se abren es algo que nunca había visto a demás da un pequeño salto incorporándose de inmediato- Si Akita ¿por qué la conoces?- Esperando la respuesta de Bolt

-Bolt: Bueno esstooo… yo noo la conocí mucho que digamos, pero ¿cuéntame que paso Rhino?- Al parecer si Bolt ya la conocía pero como o que le había hecho para dejarla así, aunque es mejor contarle lo que paso con Bonny, Foxy y Akita

-Mittens: … venga roedor cuéntanos- Me dice un poco enfurecida, no la comprendo porque de repente tanto interés por Bolt, ya tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, no tengo espacio para otra mas

-Rhino: Le conté que vivía con el fantástico Bolt , cuando de repente ella se acelero y empezó a sujetarme con sus patas, pero yo el increíble Rhino me logre zafar de ella, darle un golpe en la nariz con una patada así- Digo pateando al estilo Yaki Chan- y luego le di con mi súper poder el súper puñetazo falcón así- salto con mi esfera un poco golpeando hacia el cielo pero antes de darme cuenta Bolt me sujeta y Mittens me mira con una cara furiosa lo que me asusta totalmente

-Mittens: ¡RHINO! Deja de perder el tiempo, esto no es la tv, es la vida real así que explícate de ¡una vez!- Ella me grito muy fuerte, regresando a la realidad sin darme cuenta estaba alucinando lo cual me sentí muy apenado por eso

-Rhino: Perdón… me deje llevar… bueno lo que paso fue que vio tu casa Bolt y salió corriendo desesperadamente, le seguí y de un momento a otro aparecieron otros dos una era de color rosada llamada Foxy y la otra Bonny era de color blanco con café o castaño si no mal recuerdo…después de eso Akita llego a nuestra casa y empezó a gritar tu nombre desesperadamente era algo así "BOLT SAL ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS DE MI" algo así gritabaa…- Estoy hablando cuando de un momento a otro Mittens me interrumpe

-Mittens: Parece que el cachorro – mientras hablaba puedo ver una pequeña lágrima saliendo de su cara- ¡No es tan inocente como parece!- Dice mientras salen algunas lagrimas y abandona el cuarto de Penny lo más rápido posible

-Bolt: Mittens espera- Sale corriendo detrás de ella, acaso Mittens se siento herida por lo que Bolt había dicho, pobre si tan solo me hubiera quedado callado nada de esto no hubiera pasado, que puedo hacer ahora no le puedo ayudar…no tengo nada más que hacer que seguirlos para ver que sucede

* * *

><p>Bueno primero que nada me disculpo por la enorme de demora de este fic, prometo que tardare menos con las actualizaciones, mientras espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo lo hice para ustedes lectores, pues si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que dejaran reviews eso le alegra la vida a los escritores, en mi caso porque es bueno saber que leen mi historia y les gusta<p>

No sé si se dieron cuenta pero ahora narrare la historia en modo presente, esto lo hago para que se pueda notar el cambio entre el momento real y un flash back

Por cierto les parece que está bien lo que hizo Rhino, decirle a Bolt lo que paso, lo mismo con Penny y Santiago al contarles a Mark y Valery sobres su relación, ¿creen que es bueno decir siempre la verdad? o ¿creen que esta a veces debe ocultarse?

Un saludo a todos mis amigos Diego, Ivan, Caro y Cris especialmente a mi Nisan (Carlo) espero que les gusto este capítulo

Me despido por el momento =3 prometo traerles más capítulos de este fic, hasta la próxima

Att: Carlos Larry


End file.
